Scarlet Scarab
by Fire Wolf 2132
Summary: Akira Akahane never had any goals of becoming a hero. He had given up on the idea years ago. But now he has a weird metal bug bonded to his spine, giving him powers he could never imagine. Maybe now he has a shot at being something great. (Might possible be rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**After many months of thought, I decided to give this story another shot. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't bring myself to abandon it. So here we go again. **

**I hope it turns out well, and you enjoy it.**

**As a reminder, I do not own My Hero Academia or DC Comics. They are properties of their respective owners.**

* * *

**_ORIGIN _**

_The world we live in is one full of heroes. Though it did used to feel a lot smaller. I guess I'm the reason it expanded so much._

_ But I suppose I should start at the beginning. This is the story of how I became... no, not the greatest hero on earth. That honor belongs to Deku. _

_This is how I became a defender of my galaxy. The Scarlet Scarab. _

* * *

**1,000 Years Ago- Space**

A battle waged on in the void of space. Among the stars, advanced ships of insect-like design were firing upon one another.

One such ship was not faring well. It was under barrage from three different attackers at once. While the ship was doing it's best to fire back at it's enemies, it was clear who the victor would be. It would not last much longer.

Inside the ship, two people stood within the command center. They both had green skin, and were to trying to minimize the danger of the situation they were in.

"Scientist! Is the Scarab ready for deployment?"

"Yes, Ambassador. But-"

"Launch it immediately!" the Reach Ambassador shouted. "We cannot risk the enemy getting their hands on it!"

"But sir! The Scarab has not finished configuration! It's protocols have not all been set!" The Scientist warned. "Not only that, but there are no destination coordinates set in place! If we send it now, it could wind up endlessly wandering the void! We may not be able to retrieve it!"

"That doesn't matter! The loss of this weapon will be worth it so long as the enemy isn't able to take it. Am I understood?

The scientist sighed. "Yes, sir."

The scientist pressed some buttons on her pad. The ship responded by opening a new hole in it's back. This hole took the form of a cannon. The cannon fired, and launched it's content into the void.

A red Scarab floated through the void. It continued it's voyage, even as the ship it was launched from was destroyed.

* * *

**Present Day- Japan, Earth**

I'm really starting to get bored.

The cops had left me in this room more than half an hour ago. You'd think they might at least tell me what they planned to do with me. Or tell me how long I would have to wait. Or maybe, if they were feeling generous, tell me a good way to pass the time.

But no. They just leave in the room by myself, and don't even tell me anything. They could have at least given me something for the bruise on my head, or the burns on my shoulder.

Just as I was about to give up, a man (finally) came through the door. He was wearing a shirt with the sleeves pulled back, and a blue tie. He had short black hair, and his eyes somewhat resembled rectangles. He had two files in his hand, and he took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"How are you feeling young man?" he asked me.

"Not too bad. Just a little bruised" I told him. I figured it was better to be honest with him. Lying wouldn't exactly make anything better for me.

He opened up one of the folders in his hand.

"I see. Well, let me just ask some formal questions, then we can discuss your current situation. Is that alright?"

I nod.

"Good then. Name?"

"Akira Akahane."

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Is your current residency unchanged? Still 531 Kurodo Street?"

"Yes". Unfortunately that hasn't changed.

"Quirk?"

I cringe when I hear the question. Even after giving the same answer to people my whole life, it never gets any easier to admit.

"None" I told him.

"All right then" he said as he closed the file. He held his hands together as he stared right at me. "Do you know why you are here?"

"The fight?" I asked.

"The fight." he confirmed. "Based on the report I got, and the testimony I received from witnesses, you engaged in a fight with two other boys from your school in the locker room. When the teachers arrived, they describe seeing you continuously shoving one of the boys into a locker. The other boy was lying on the floor with a black eye."

He leaned in closer to the table, and gave em an intense gaze. He opened up the second file and took out a pen.

"Care to describe these events from your point of view?"

I take a deep breath. I already knew that lying to this guy wouldn't do me any good. I could only hope that the truth wouldn't harm me.

"I was changing out of my gym clothes, when the two approached me."

"What did they approach you for?" he asked me.

"Money. They said they wanted whatever I had so they could go to the arcade. They told me I should hand over my cash, otherwise they were going to hurt me. Their words by the way."

"What was you response to their demand?"

"I told them to go to hell."

A small grin momentarily appeared on his face, before leaving quickly.

"I assume they took exception to that?"

"Yeah" I said as I rubbed the burn on my uniform. "My plan was to rush them before they could really attack. That way I might be able to get out."

"Rush them?" he questioned. "You're telling me that your method of 'rushing' involves punching and bashing?"

"The plan didn't work out. I'll admit I punched that one kid, but that was because he tried pinning me to the lockers. But I was only trying to shove the other guy. He grabbed on to me, and that's how that fight started."

"I see" he said as he began writing new notes into his second file. He spent a few minutes writing, leaving me in an awkward silence. Then he turned to me again.

"I have good news for you young man. We talked to some of the other students, and we were able to confirm that the two boys you fought with have a history of aggressive behavior. The school has decided to expel them, so they shouldn't be a problem for you anymore."

I let out a sigh of relief. It would certainly be refreshing to not have to deal with those arrogant douchebags anymore. Justice being done was certainly sweet.

"Unfortunately, you aren't getting off without consequences either" he informed me.

The sweetness immediately turned sour. What was going to happen to me?

"The school recognizes that you were acting in self-defense. And because you do not have a history of violence, or any sort of disorderly conduct, the school has decided to only give you a week of suspension."

"Could be worse" I said. It was true, for fighting in school, this really was everyone being generous.

"True. But there is one thing I want to ask you" the guy said. "The other two had quirks. One could increase the temperature of things by touching them. The other could grow wings on his back."

He leaned in closer to ask his question.

"Why would you, a quirkless kid, attempt a fight with these two? Even if they threatened you?"

I had to pause to think about my answer. I didn't get into the fight because I thought I could win. I'm not stupid, I knew I couldn't. But I wasn't going to let them just walk over him.

"I didn't want a fight. I wanted to get out before anything started. But because that didn't work, I just had to find a way to get out of the situation. I wasn't going to let them treat me like trash."

"Even if you're quirkless?"

"Hey, just cause I'm quirkless doesn't mean I'm worthless" I told him.

I expected him to chuckle like I just said a joke. Or just bluntly tell me that I was wrong. Or maybe he would have a heart attack like that one fat old lady I sat next to on the subway once.

Ok, that last one wasn't related to my quirkless-ness, it was just a weird, stressful thing that happened to me once. It was a very bad day. And thankfully, that event didn't repeat itself here.

Instead, he just smiled at me.

"You won't hear any disagreements from me."

I frowned. That wasn't an answer I got very often.

"In any case, you are now free to go. You should receive a call from you're school tomorrow with more information concerning your suspension. In the meantime, do you have any questions for me?"

Yes. I did have one.

"Do you know if my, uh, dad was told about what happened?"

He gave me a sympathetic look. "I'd honestly be concerned if your school didn't call him. He should be aware of what happened today."

"Oh. Ok" I said with a crestfallen look. I was not looking forward to going back home.

"In any case, you are free to go. Just stop by the front desk to get you backpack."

"Alright" I said. "Wait! One more question."

The guy stopped in the process of standing. "Yes?"

"I never did get your name."

"My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. You should probably get going kid.'

* * *

I took my time getting home. I was in no hurry.

Once I did get home I killed time by sitting at the front door. I decided that staring at my surroundings would be a fun thing to do.

The house was exactly the same as it has always been. A modest, two story place in a quiet street. There were neighbors, but I never really had any interactions with them. Everyone here just kind of did their own thing.

The sun was starting to set in the distance. The sky was bathed in a very warm shade of orange. There were only a few clouds, making the view clear to see. I was really wishing I had my camera on me. This would have made a great picture.

But as the sky was starting to get blacker, I realized that I couldn't stay outside forever. As much as I would love stargazing, sooner or later I was going to have to get inside. I certainly wasn't going to sleep in the grass with a bed inside waiting for me.

So I mustered up as much courage as I had, opened the door, and walked inside.

I didn't see anything noteworthy at first. The living room was dark, and the doors to the bathrooms were closed. There was a light in the kitchen, so he was probably there.

The stairs were right ahead of me. If I could reach them without being seen, maybe I could avoid having to talk to him at all. So I took off my shoes, and made careful steps towards the stairs. I did my best to stay quiet. The last thing I wanted was...

"Akira" a voice said from the kitchen. "Could you come here a moment?"

"Shit" I quietly muttered to myself as I walked to the kitchen. "This is about to go well. Spectacular even!"

I walk in, and my dad is checking things out on his tablet. He finishes something on it before turning half of his attention to me.

"I received a call from you're school. Something about you starting a fight with two other boys. Care to explain?"

I sigh. Might as well get it over with.

"They tried blackmailing me into giving them money. When I said no, they tried pinning me down. The fight stated after that."

"Is that so?" my dad said, clearly struggling to ignore his vibrating tablet. I wondered what his message was.

"So... what was your punishment?" he distractedly asked me.

"They suspended me for a week. The other two got expelled" I told him.

"They went easy on you I see. Well, if they threatened you, I can't say the fight was your fault, so I won't be punishing you for that" he said. Actually, has he ever punished me for anything? I can't remember.

"But still, you should avoid getting into fights. It's not good for your health."

"I know dad. I will" I told him. I waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. We just spent several moments there in silence. One of our better conversations, actually.

"I think I'll just turn in. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right. Good night" he told me. That was all he said. He didn't ask if I knew what to do with my one-week suspension. He didn't ask if I was still hurt from the fight, even thought here was still a bruise on my face and burns on my uniform. He just went back to checking his work on his tablet.

"_That's Akio Akahane for you. Great at running a restaurant. Really knows how to work with finances. Doesn't even have the slightest clue on how talk to his own kid_" I thought to myself. It's not like I was bitter about it. We stopped being close after I turned five. It just got worse after mom died.

I walked up the stairs and entered my room. It was a pretty standard one. It had a fairly large closet for my clothes and old stuff. I had a desk with a computer I got two years ago. The only thing about my room you could call unusual was the shocking amount of photos in the room. There were pictures of a lot of things, including animals, buildings, the night sky, rivers, and even some people that unfortunately got caught in the frame. The only photo that was hung up was a family picture taken back when I was four. I take a moment to look at it.

My dad looked about the same back then, only his hair was a bit longer, and he looked a bit livelier. My mom was at his side, with a smile that tended to make people like her instantly. Her long chestnut hair and brown eyes only added to her beauty.

I was the four-year-old in the middle, with a stained white shirt (there's a reason I don't wear those anymore) and a smile showing messed up teeth (I'm glad I fixed that). People say I look like my dad, and that's mostly true. I got most of my features from him, including the olive skin tone and messy black hair. But I got my mom's eyes, instead of my dads green ones.

I turn away from the photo and dump myself into the bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

Over Akahi Forest, the night was as clear and starry as could be. Not a single thing seemed out of place.

That is, until one of the stars began appearing closer to the earth. Closer and closer it came, until, it now resembled a shooting star. One aimed directly at a family of innocent, adorable swimming ducks in a pond.

Thankfully, the shooting star missed the mark completely, sparing the duck family. It landed several feet away on the shore, creating a small crater upon impact. From the crater, a red, metallic, insect-like machine emerged. It crawled out of the hole and moved forward on six legs.

Inside, the machines systems began to online.

**Planet- Found**

**Host- Required**

**Initiating Search**

The scarab began crawling way. It's search for a host began.

* * *

I wake up when the sunlight breaks through my window. Like a thief who's only mission is to cause pain, it starts smacking me in the face.

Now awake, I pull myself from my bed. Looking in the mirror to examine myself, I realize I should have gotten ready for bed last night. Sleeping in my school uniform was not only uncomfortable, it also turned out to be unhygienic. I take one whiff of myself, and immediately run to the shower. I went back to my room when I realized I needed my towel and new clothes. But then I ran back.

I changed out of the smelly uniform and stepped into the shower. The water made it easier for me to think. What was I supposed to do for a week?

"Obviously, I should check ahead with schoolwork to make sure I don't fall behind. But I can't do that all the time, it would just get way too boring. I need something else to do."

The thought keeps rummaging through my head as I finish my shower and step out. Even once I dry up and change clothes, I don't really have an answer. Seeing the time, 11:30, I ponder how would normally be at school. But since I'm not allowed to go back for a week, I need something to do. Once I enter my room, I look for inspiration.

My pictures are lying around as usual. I could try organizing them.

All hundreds of them.

...

No. That is a job for another day.

My computer is here. I could try working on that editing software I installed. But I don't think I want to stay at home all day today.

I see my camera and camcorder on my desk. That could work. I could go outside and find something to film. Yeah. That sounds good. But where could I go? The park? Been there. The new amusement place? Would be awkward going alone. The forest? I... actually haven't been there in a while. That could work.

I change into some outdoor clothes. I put on some jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I grab my backpack, and empty most of it on to my bed. I can work on the school stuff later. I grab my camera and camcorder and place them inside the bag. After that I leave my room and go to the kitchen. My dad had left me a note on the table.

"_Sale going on today, won't get home until dark. Leftovers are in the fridge_" it said. That wasn't a surprise. It was normal for him to stay late anyway.

I grab a can of lemonade and a water bottle from the fridge and a few granola bars from the cabinets. I go to the door where I left my shoes, and leave the house.

* * *

The walk could have been more eventful. I was hoping to take a few pictures on my way to the forest, but too many people were giving me the stink-eye when they saw my camera. Guess some people don't like being in frame. As I walk through the city, the screens show a bunch who don't mind being in frame.

Heroes.

To be honest, I'm starting to get sick of heroes. True, I used to want to be one when I was younger. But everybody wanted to be one. The fame and money were diffidently great motivators. But for me, that dream died when the doctor told me about the extra toe joint I had in my foot. After that, I lost the desire to be a hero. Why bother when I wouldn't even be able to do it anyway?

Besides, the heroes you saw on screens didn't really resemble the heroes you used to read about. Most of them only seemed to care about making themselves look good, instead of actually being good.

Like the woman on TV right now, actually. What was her name? I remember that her debut was mostly her flaunting her ass on camera, and she was involved in an incident with some sort of sludge villain a few months ago. Actually, weren't there some kids involved with that one too? I'll look that up later. But really, what was her name again? I look at the screen again.

The subtitles on the screen say her name is Mt. Lady. Honestly that name just sounds like a dirty joke waiting to happen. Anyway, she's sitting down, chatting up with the shows host. She acting more like a celebrity than a law enforcer. She's probably talking about a new perfume line she's endorsing. Or a new purse she absolutely loves, and everyone else should also love. Or some other crap like that. Who would even listen anyway?

Call me old fashioned, but I was always under the impression that heroes were supposed to be the people who fought to protect people even at their own expense. They saved lives while never asking for rewards. They were supposed to be beacons of hope that inspired others to be better people. Like that All Might guy. Hell, part of the reason I gave up on trying to become a hero early on was I because I didn't think I had those qualities. I honestly still don't.

But apparently I'm the only guy who thinks this. Every other hero I see on TV is either some show-boating glory hound or a half-ass who only works for a check.

Ok, maybe I'm being too harsh. I suppose even celebrity heroes need to eat, and putting yourself pays the bills. Anyway, the lady on TV doesn't seem to be as big of an asshole as that Endeavor guy. Every time I look at his face, I feel an unquenchable desire to see someone punch him in the face.

I push these thoughts aside as I am finally at the entrance to the forest. At least I was able to find something I did enjoy doing.

"It's been a while" I say as I pull my camera out of my backpack. I check the memory to see how much storage is left.

Plenty.

"Let's see what I can find."

* * *

The scarab scans a deer as it passes it.

**Incompatible**

The scarab moves on.

It had traversed a sizable chunk of the forest the previous night, and it was still no closer to finding a host body.

it's protocols dictated that it bond itself with a planet native host possessing an intellectual level of at least three. The creatures it had examined had to be forms of planetary wildlife, as their brains were ill-developed to process even a first level intelligence.

Even so, the scarab marched on. It needed to find a host. It was the sole purpose for its creation.

"It is lovely today, isn't it dear?"

"It certainly is. Nice of us to go out?"

The scarab heard noises, and changed direction to follow them. It came upon a section of land that was paved, forming what seemed to be a path. In this path, two creatures were walking. They were standing upright, a sign of evolution. They made noises at each other, a clear sign of having a system of communication. These creatures posses intelligence. Perhaps one of them could be a host.

The scarab scans the male first. It had long pointed ears, and it's teeth appeared more like canines. The scarab scanned it down to its genetic code. The brain size and function suggested reasonable intelligence. It's body seemed suitable to become a host.

**Incompatible**

The scarab scanned the female next. This one had scales around its neck, and slitted eyes. Like the male, the female's inner body suggested intelligence.

**Incompatible**

Neither were suitable hosts.

The scarab moved on. Neither of those two were suitable candidates. It had to continue its search. It turned away from the path that the two were walking in order to do so.

For the next hour, thirty-six minutes, twelve seconds and counting, the scarab would continue to forage its environment to find a host. It scanned small furry creatures with long ears, flying entities with feathers and wings, scaled beasts hidden in shells, as well as more of the intelligent beings. The intelligent ones were clearly the dominant species of the planet. Even so, none of the creatures proved to be compatible hosts for the scarab.

But that was not an excuse for acquiescence. The scarab was meant to find a host. It simply needed-

"Yeah. This shot is good" the scarab heard through its sensors. It was similar to the sounds made by the other intelligent creatures earlier, so this one had to be the same. The scarab followed the sound deeper into the forest. It passed trees and bushes, ignoring signs that warned against traveling into those parts. It kept moving until it found the source of the noise.

Like the other tow, this creature could stand upright, and had a brain that suggested a sufficient intellectual level. Unlike the other two, this creature had rounded ears, and it's skin was consistent. The scarab scanned the entity.

**COMPATIBLE**

This being would be a suitable host. The scarab moved towards it.

* * *

"_The forest is pretty lively today_" I thought to myself before I take another sip of my water while checking the new photos I had on my camera. I had gotten a few good shots today.

There was a family of rabbits that had been jumping in the grass. I managed to get a couple good shots of them. A few of them turned out a little blurry, so I might have to delete some. I probably won't though. They looked cute.

There was this turtle I found in a pond. I took some pictures, before the turtle started moving. After that, I brought out my camcorder to shoot it while it slowly got off its rock and moved back into the pond. I'm happy the camcorder works underwater too, cause I managed to get some footage of it swimming too.

Right now, I'm behind a tree taking pictures of a deer. Technically, I'm not supposed to be here, with the forest having a path that visitors shouldn't deviate from. But really, so long as I go back alright, there shouldn't be an issue.

I remember one of the only long (and good) conversations I ever had with my dad, when he asked me why I love taking pictures and shooting video. I told him it felt relaxing, and that I just enjoyed doing it. He told me that there a chance I could make a livelihood out of it, which made it easier for me to keep doing it.

Having finished taking pictures of the deer, I turn off my camera. I place it back in my backpack, and and pick it up from the ground. Once I pick it up, I see something laying on the ground.

It looks like a big, red, shiny bug. Kind of like a beetle actually, with six legs and two antennas on its head. It looked slightly larger than my hand. It's skin was glistening, making it look like metal.

Maybe it was a kind of souvenir? Did someone lose it out here? I should take it back in case it does belong to someone.

I bent down and grab it. It felt surprisingly warm in my hand.

But then it started moving.

The legs and antennas started twitching. The shock of its movement almost made me drop it. It moved underneath the sleeve of my hoodie and crawled along my arm.

"Oh God!" I cried as I dropped my backpack and threw off my hoodie in an attempt to grab the beetle thing. But I was too slow. It crawled through the sleeve of my shirt and made its way to my back. I tried reaching in the back of my shirt to grab the thing. But then I felt a bite in my back.

"**AAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!**" I yelled as I felt pierce the skin on my back. Somewhere around my spine.

All of a sudden my head hurt. Scratch that, it felt like something was cutting into my brain and tearing stuff out. And it wasn't being cut into like a surgeon, with precision and caution. It was like having foremen knock down a wall with sledgehammers and pickaxes before proceeding to ransack. I honestly thought this pain would be the thing to kill me then and there.

Then I heard a voice inside my head.

"_**Brain process**** scanned. Hosts knowledge congregated. Now forming external armor**_."

As I was about to question my sanity from hearing a voice in my head, I felt something crawling from my back again. Suddenly, four giant, red, metal, insect-like legs sprouted from my back, tearing through my shirt. Did that beetle thing make them?

I didn't get to ponder further, as those leg things then fastened themselves around my chest. I tried pulling them off, but then I noticed something else. Something was starting to sprout from the legs, and cover my chest. It looked like black platting.

The platting soon had my chest covered, before moving to my arms. It didn't take long before I lost those too. My legs were next, and then my head was the only thing uncovered.

"What's going on? What is this thing? This stuff on me? Why did it just...?"

It didn't stop.

The platting formed itself around my neck, then my chin. It covered the entire back of my head, then most of my face. My right eye was the only thing untouched. Once it was covered, my sight went black.

For several moments, there was nothing. I could hear nothing, and the only thing in my sight was darkness. Then the voice spoke again.

"_**Awaken Akira Akahane!**_" a voice shouted.

My eyes shot shot open as I inhaled a breath. I could see again. And my sight seemed normal. Nothing looked all that different.

I scratched my eyes. Did I just imagine that? Did I lose my mind for a few minutes? "Please God, tell me I did" I mutter as I pull away my hand.

My armored hand. Why was there armor on my hand?

"Actually, why am I wearing armor?" I realized as I looked at the rest of my body. What I could see was black body armor with splashes of red scattered throughout.

"_What is this_?" I wondered as I ran back to the stream the deer had been drinking from earlier. I got a look at my face there.

It was like the rest of my body. Covered in black and red armor. My face was covered by a black mask, which also had it's own mouth. The rest of my head was covered in red padding. My eyes were completely green, without any pupils or iris.

"What is going on?" I muttered aloud.

**_"It is simple Akira Akahane_**" a voice said.

"What? Who said that?" I asked as I turned in every direction. I didn't see anyone around me.

"_**I am the scarab that has bonded to your spine. The ****source of your new**** power**_" the voice said.

"It's official. I've lost my mind" I said.

"_**I can assure you Akira Akahane, your mental stability has not wavered. I would know if it had**_" the voice said. I decided to humor it.

"And why is that?" I asked the cold, robotic voice inside my head.

"_**We know share a bond unique to us. What you experiences, I will as well**_" the voice said. "**_Together, we shall accomplish our mission._**"

"What mission?" I asked.

"_**Together, you and I shall save the world**_" the voice said.

Save the world? From what? And how exactly did it plan to do that? It wasn't going to use me for that? No. I gave up on the hero dream years ago. There was only one response I could give this voice.

"Bullshit."

"_**I fail to see how bovine waste is of any significance**_" the voice said, causing me to deadpan.

"What I mean is, forget it. I'm not interested in being a hero. The world has too many if you ask me" I said.

"_**Hero. If you are referring to the costumed law enforcers, then which kind do you believe to be overabundant?**_" the voice asked. That confused me.

"Which kind? What are you talking about?"

"_**As I mentioned earlier, our bond allows us to share experience. It also allows us to share knowledge. whatever you know, is what I currently know" **_the voice explained. "_**Currently, there are two contradicting definitions of heroes within your mind. One is that of warriors sworn to living a life of servitude. The other is what you call 'glory seekers'. Individuals mostly concerned with fame and prestige**_."

"_**When you say the world has too many heroes, to which type of hero are you referring?**_" the voice asked me.

I was now a little nervous. Apparently the voice could read my mind. Might as well be honest.

"The, uh, glory hogs."

"_**Understood, in that case, we shall be better than them. We will use our powers to stand as a true warrior. Not like the fakes of this world**_" the voice said.

Ok, the part about becoming a warrior was a little intimidating. But the other part was interesting.

"You said you're a, uh, scarab, right?" I asked.

"That is correct" the scarab confirmed.

"Ok Scarab. What kind of powers are we talking about?"

Despite the fact that the Scarab was nothing more than a thing stuck on my back and a voice in my head, I could almost feel a grin.

"_**Allow me to demonstrate.**_"

My right arm started feeling funny. I felt the armor around it start vibrating. I lifted my arm, and saw it change. My arm, the armor, it morphed in appearance, its shape and function shifting into something else. Where my arm once was, there was now a cannon that looked straight out of a sci-fi movie.

"What is this?" I asked, my voice a mixture of fear and awe. The weapon that replaced my arm looked like the kind used in those old Megaman games. Only this one was real, and it looked plenty powerful.

"_**A plasma blaster. One of the many weapons the armor is capable of forming**_" the scarab informed me. "**_Would you care for a test?_**"

The grin on my face could not be wider. I felt like a little kid left in an empty candy store.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

* * *

**This attempt at the story will be different from my previous try. My main problem then was trying to incorporate the Reach into the story. For now, this fanfic will focus the world of My Hero. The space elements will not show up until later, when I feel I can introduce them organically. **

**As before, I'm mostly taking inspiration from the Young Justice version of Blue Beetle. That includes design, powers, sounds, and the way the internal voice can be pretty violent. **

**One thing I would like help from you guys on is pairing. Right now, the options I am most considering are Yui Kodai, Kyoka Jiro, and a de-aged Rumi Usagiyama. I have also thought of possibly bringing in a girl from DC, either Starfire or Zatanna. Let me know if you like any of these ideas, or if you would prefer another girl. **

**Anyway, feel free to leave your opinions on my story in the reviews and to let me know what you guys think. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own My Hero Academia or DC Comics. This chapter will mostly serve as setup for things to come. Not a lot of fighting, or any major revelations. Still hope to make it interesting. **

**Just to clear up who is speaking here:**

Word = Normal speech

_Word _= Thoughts

_**Word **_= Scarab

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Acclamation**

"Woah!" Akira yelled as he watched a large rock explode into a thousand pieces. He was testing one of the many weapons his new armor had at its disposal. One that sort of resembled a satellite. The scarab called it the 'Sonic Cannon'. A fitting name.

"_**I take it you are pleased with this demonstration?**_" the scarab said.

"Definitely yes" Akira as the cannon morphed back into his arm. "What else do we have?"

"_**There is more to show. But first, I require your assistance with something**_" the scarab responded.

"Me? What do you need from me?" The scarab had given me an armor with more weapons than I knew what to do with. What was there for me to do for it?

"_**I require more data concerning your species and society. I was able to acquire knowledge from your mind, but it is limited. I need a a more complete source of information**_" the scarab said.

A more complete source? How am I supposed to... Wait.

"Hold on a second. I have an idea" I said as I walked towards my backpack. I knelt down to unzip it, and pulled out my phone. I turned it on and checked it. I was in a forest, so I should have expected the bad connection.

"You could use this to connect to the internet. Though it might be a little slow" I told the scarab.

"_**Internet? What is that?**_" scarab asked.

"The internet is basically all the information on earth collected together. It might be what you're looking for" I tell it. "So how do I connect... you?"

My question is answered as my index finger suddenly became a connecter. One that would fit in the charger port in my phone.

"Nice" I said as I set the connector into my phone.

I then proceeded to not feel very nice.

The instant the connector went in, my head felt like it was cracked open. That crack then became an opening for a tidal wave to break in. I kept seeing images in my eyes that made no sense.

The scarab said "_**Planetary data source acquired. Expanding**._"

The tidal wave became a tsunami.

"**Aaaaggghhhh!**" I yell as I fall on my knees and grab my head with both hands. I press down on it, feeling like it might explode any second. All the images, the facts, the... symbols? I don't even know what I'm looking at anymore. It feels like I'm being forced to watch all the universe at once.

I close my eyes to try and stop the pain.

And then it impossibly and abruptly does. I lift myself up, now more confused than pained.

"Scarab? What the hell was that?" I ask.

"**_Enhanced data gathering. I used your cellular device to attain more information concerning your world. My data bank is now_ completed**" It told me.

"Gain data? What did you learn?" I asked.

"_**The entirety of the human internet, with all its history and knowledge, is now housed within my memory. It is available for usag****e**._"

My eyes widened, and my mouth fell agape. "The entire internet?! Ho- What do you mean by 'usage'?"I asked the scarab.

"_**Allow me to show you. Close your optics for five seconds, then open them again.**_"

I assumed that optics meant eyes, so I decided to follow the scarab's suggestion. I closed my eyes.

And received a shock when I opened them again. I wasn't blinded or anything, I could still see. It's just that my sight was... augmented. I looked ahead and saw.. files? And text?

I looked at a tree. A data box appeared next to it. It gave information: _Zelkova serrata. Tree species of the genus Zelkova native to Japan, Korea, eastern China and Taiwan. It is often grown as an ornamental tree, and used in bonsai_.

I looked at the stream I had passed a while ago. I was also getting data on that. _Water flowing from channel bank. Possibly contaminated. Cleansing required._

"So when you said the internet had 'usage', you meant...?"

"_**I am now capable of feeding you valuable knowledge in real time. This will be of high benefit**_" the scarab told me.

"I bet" I responded as I looked at other feeds I was getting in my sight. I had a small side map, a list of my phone contacts, a feed that seemed to be shuffling through news, and a clock. The time said 3:30. I should probably head back home.

I pick up my backpack, before my focus falls on my arm. It is still armored. Just like the rest of me.

"Hey, um, Scarab? it is possible to take off the armor?"

The scarab doesn't answer me. I am almost afraid it went dark on me. Until I feel the air against my skin again. I look down and see the armor peeling itself off of me. Within seconds, I am back in my regular clothes. Save for the hoodie I threw off earlier. I pick it up from the dirt, realizing I am going to have to wash it when I get back.

Actually, what else am I going to do when I get back? I don't think using the scarab in the house is a good idea. I would most likely break something. Or disintegrate it. Or blow up the house.

Actually, now that I think of it, what am I going to do with the scarab? I have a robotic bug that makes weapons and downloaded the entire internet attached to my back. What _am_ I supposed to do with it?

Maybe I could...

"Hey Scarab? A few questions."

"_**What are they?**_"

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell anyone about you?"

"**_Based on the records of your species' reactions to things that deviate from established norms, the suggested tactic would be secrecy_**" It tells me.

"Yeah. You're probably right" I agree. While quirks do exist, I'm not sure I want to risk getting dissected for having a robot bug on my back. I don't even know what it is yet, so waiting is probably the best course of action. Probably shouldn't tell my dad either. Not sure how he would take this.

"You mentioned before that our mission is to save the world. How are we supposed to do that?"

"_**I am currently running algorithms to find the best possible course of action. I will inform you when it is found.**_"

"Ok then. One last question."

"_**Yes?**_"

"Do you have a name?" I ask. "Something I can call you besides scarab?"

The scarab is silent before answering.

"_**My designation is Khaji-Ra.**_"

Weird name, but it's better than nothing. "Nice to meet you, Khaji-Ra" I say as I begin to head home.

* * *

**Hours Later**

I got home a while ago, but my dad is still at work. Probably going to stay later today. I had just eaten and showered, and I have to say, it's weird looking at my back and seeing a big red bug attached to my spine. Might have to get used to that. I was now in my room, waiting for my new hitchhiker to say something.

"Got anything for me?" I jump into bed as I wait for Khaji-Ra's answer.

"**_The algorithm my systems have run is currently at 79% completion. While more calculations are needed, I have been able to determine our next course of action._**"

"Which is?"

"**_We will require a location to train. Somewhere discrete where we can channel our combined abilities._**"

"Got anything in mind?"

"**_Yes. There is a spot located only two miles outside of the city. An abandoned project for an office building._**"

I'd heard about that place. There was supposed to be a new office building. It was supposed to be a way to clean up the parts the town. A lot of the complex had already been constructed. But after backlash from the residents, as well as some badly timed villain attacks, the whole thing was scrapped. And they just left everything where they had put it.

"You sure its alright for use to go there? Don't really feel like getting arrested" I tell the scarab.

"**_There is no need for concern. I have accessed locals security feeds, as well as statistical records from the city's database. Police and heroes hardly go near this location, lowering the chances of use being seen to 9.07%_**" the scarab states. "_**In any case, we can simply disintegrate any who would try to stand in our way.**_"

"Woah, woah, woah" I say as I jump form the bed. "First of all, are yo saying you just took this info? Just hacked security and records?"

"**_Yes. I believed it would be beneficial to us._**"

"No, don't do that. We can't just steal data whenever we want. And secondly, what do you when 'disintegrate'?"

"**_I would ensure our success by destroying those who would impede us. I do not see any error in this strategy_**."

"The problem is that we can't just take what we want and kill anyone in our way."

"_**Why not?**_"

"Because that's what villains do. I'm not the biggest fan of heroes, but even I don't want to be villain. Just seems like too much stress for something that won't work out."

"_**Very well. If you are set on this course, I will make some amendments to my protocols. But understand, I will not hesitate to use for to ensure our survival. And I will continue to attain information for our benefit. Knowledge is too useful of a tool to ignore.**_"

"I can work with that. Thank you" I say as I lay back in my bed. I pull the covers over myself and relax on my pillow. "Just tell me when to wake up and we can go check this place out."

"_**Understood. Rest well Akira Akahane.**_"

"Night Khaji-Ra."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Ok. So here we are."

I step further inside the dirty concrete structure. The place has clearly been abandoned for years, with the dust count inside being, according to my scarab, high enough to cause health concerns. Thankfully, it also says I'm shielded from that, which is good.

"So what do we do?"

Instead of answering me, I felt the scarab powering up. Within seconds, I was in the same armor as yesterday, the different plates taking form around my body.

"I think I can get used to this" I say as I feel the armor. Somehow, it feels more comfortable than it did yesterday.

"**_I believe a good first step would be to review. What weapons did we discuss yesterday?_**"

"There was the plasma blaster, the sonic cannon, the stapler, and the enhanced vision."

"_**Good, you remember. Then today we will review the other enhancements I am able to grant you.**_"

"Such as?"

"_**Do you see that large chunk of concrete over there?**_"

The scarab directs me towards a rock of concrete, one that seems to weigh a couple hundred pounds.

"**_Lift it. Then blast it._**"

"Wait, lift it? Do actually think I can...?"

"Do it" the scarab orders. Not really in the mood to disagree, I walk over and grab the slab. I bend down to grab it.

Only to realize that it weighs almost nothing. I lift of it my head like a pile of papers.

"You didn't say we had increased strength."

"_**You didn't ask. Now throw the concrete up, and get the sonic cannon ready.**_"

Following orders, I tossed the slab as high as I could, the sonic cannon getting ready on my arm the next second. Once the slab was high enough, I sent a blast at it. It blew up into many scattered pieces.

"That was easy."

"**_If that is the case, then I shall increase the intensity of our regiment._**"

That didn't sound good.

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

"I can't feel my arms" I said as I dropped myself on a bench outside of the building. After Khaji-Ra had shown me the blades we could turn my hands into, we had been mostly working with those. Unfortunately, the scarab found my technique in slicing to be "lacking". It made me spend hours finding rocks of concrete to cut over and over again until I made it look right. That's why my arms feel like they are being stabbed into by a needles every time I move them.

"_**Soreness as an effect is to be expected of the work we have done. Now you will become stronger.**_"

"Cool" I mutter. I don't really care about that right now, I just want to rest. Sweat is still pouring off of my head, making my clothes uncomfortable to wear. I would almost prefer wearing the armor, if not for the fact that i might get noticed in it. Don't need that attention right now.

"_**If it will relieve any stress on your body, I have determined the best course of action for us to take.**_"

"Which is?" I indifferently ask. As long as its' reasonable, I shouldn't have a problem.

"_**We should apply to U.A Academy. It will allow us to acquire a hero license, which will be of high benefit to our mission.**_"

...

...

...

"What?"

* * *

**Five Days Later**

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" I ask the scarab as I walk to school. My suspension had ended, so it was time for me to go back today.

"_**We have discussed this for the past five days Akira Akahane. This is the best course of action.**_"

"No, for the past five days, you've worked me to exhaustion before telling me that going to U.A is the best choice. You haven't elaborated on anything."

"**_Then I shall do so now_**" Khaji-Ra said. "**_You do not wish to be a criminal. However, to have our potential kept away due to the laws of your world would be a waste. Therefore, going to U.A and attaining a hero license would allow us to use our abilities for a good purpose._**"

Those were good points. Hard to argue against it.

And that was the problem.

"Look, we can talk more about this later. I'm here" I say as I reach the front door to the school. "Just do me a favor and stay quiet until I leave. I don't need anyone questioning why I'm talking to myself. And don't activate any weapons. No one here is a threat, so stay calm. Got it?"

"**_Very well Akira Akahane. I will remain silent until I am needed._**"

I open the door and walk into the halls. I walk past all the kids making their way to their classes. I give them their space as a way to ensure that they give me mine. Since I'm technically quirkless, they probably wouldn't want to socialize with me anyway.

I find my class and walk inside. Most of the kids are gathered in their groups, talking to each other about stuff. Since that roadblock doesn't apply to me, I walk straight to my desk i the back right corner of the room. I drop my backpack, take out a notebook and pencil, and wait for class to start.

It isn't long before I can hear the whispers.

"Hey. It's that Akahane guy."

"He's back? I heard about the fight. What happened with the other two?"

"They got expelled."

"Didn't he fight them too?"

"Yeah, but Akahane is quirkless. He only got suspended."

"So they took pity on him. I see."

"Still, what was he thinking by fighting them?"

"He has no power. Did he really think he would win?

Whispers about my quirklessness is something I'm used to. I normally tune them out, as I am trying to do now. I had basically heard all of this before. It wasn't anything new. Or anything I would let myself get worked up about after all this time. It had been going on since elementary school. Didn't really affect me anymore.

Unfortunately, my new friend was not as adapted.

"**_Why do you allow this condescension towards yourself? If you wished, we could defeat all of them now with minimal effort. I don't even think we would need any of the stronger weapons._**"

I sighed as I rubbed my face. Class hasn't even started, and Khaji-Ra is already talking. Might have to get used to that too. Among other things.

I need a way to respond without opening my mouth. Last thing I want is more attention.

I open my notebook, and start writing.

_"I'm used to it. Besides, I don't think most of these guys would be worth fighting"_.

I hope the scarab got the message. A few moments later, the class calmed down as well. They're not focusing on me anymore.

Two minutes before class starts, and she comes in. The entire class stops to watch her, while I mostly wait for the teacher to come in. She takes the seat next to mine, for reasons I still don't understand. She had a great quirk, and she was a shoe-in to become a U.A student. Why would she want to sit next to me?

"Are you alright? I heard about the fight last week" Yui Kodai asked me. Her face, per usual, shows no emotion. I often wonder how she does that.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me too much" I tell her.

She nods, and turns back to the front of the class. She ignores the adoring and confused looks from the rest of the class. I wonder if she ever notices her fan club.

I don't really know why she talks to me. I wouldn't say we were friends, I didn't see her outside of school. But she talked to me enough for me to be acquainted with her. Given how much people avoided talking to me, and how much people wanted to talk to her, I couldn't explain why she stuck around me.

"**_This Yui Kodai. The school records indicate that she is a potential for U.A, as well as an individual with a powerful 'quirk' as you call them. Are you hoping to turn her into an ally?_**"

"_She's more of an acquaintance. Just stay quiet for now. We'll talk later. And stop hacking the school!_"

The scarab stays quiet after that. Soon enough, the teacher walked in, and the class sat down and quieted down.

"Alright, class is starting. Let's get this thing over with first" he said as he pulled a stack of papers from his briefcase.

"School says I have to give you back these evaluation sheets. You were supposed to say what you want to do with your lives..."

He threw the papers away.

"Ah, who cares about this? You're all going to apply for U.A and become heroes, aren't you?"

The class erupted in a volcano of cheers, everyone letting their quirks out. That one kid let his eyes come out, while the kid with fire breath started screaming flames. The melting kid looked like he was about to drip out of his clothes.

Wow. I only know my classmates by their quirks. Maybe I should learn their names. Without the scarab hacking the school again.

"Oh, wait. Almost everyone" the teacher said, causing the energy to die down. "Akahane. You left the part about your future plans blank. Any explanation?"

Damm it. I really should have put something. I didn't know what to write at the time. I should have just said photographer.

"I don't really have plans right now. I'm still trying to figure this out" I say.

"You could try applying to U.A anyway. They no longer have rules barring quirkless individuals, so you may find a spot there."

"I don't know. I was hoping to find something in photography, in all honesty."

"Well, you should figure it out soon. There are only a few months until you graduate this school. Better to have a plan. Don't want to end up a NEET do you?"

I mull over the teachers words after he gets back to the lesson for today. Now I got two people telling me I should try out for U.A. The other one doesn't know about my new powers. The other one is my powers.

But should I?

"_Hey Khaji-Ra? Do you think I do have a shot at making it into U.A?_" I write.

"**_With our combined ability, I estimate an over 90% chance of us being accepted._**"

So there is a chance. Just two weeks ago I had no possibility in hell of making it into U.A. Didn't really care about ti either. But now? With the scarab?

Maybe I could make it in. Maybe I could do something more than just photography.

"**_Let's give it a shot_**" I write. What have I got to lose?

"_**Excellent. Once we are free of this educational facility, we will begin flight training.**_"

...Wait, what?

* * *

"We can fly?!"

I was currently hovering above the abandoned building I had been using for training. On my back were these metallic wings that came with the armor.

"_**Yes. I had recently found the designs for them in my network. Now, would you like to try out the thrusters?**_"

My eyes widened when I heard that. My grin couldn't be wider.

"Yes. Diffidently yes."

A pair of thrusters appeared on my back, and I was shot higher into the sky.

Look out U.A. I'm going to give you my best shot.

* * *

**Ok, so now to clear up a few things.**

**When it comes to the name of Scarab, I wanted to make one up of my own. The scarab worn by Blue Beetle in the comics is called Khaji-Da. When I read that, I felt that the Khaji part could work as a surname of sorts. All scarabs are called Khaji, but the part attached by the hyphen serves as a sort of given name. Something to add some individuality. I don't think it works that way in the comics, but I'm going with it. That is how I came up with the name of this scarab. Kahji-Ra.**

**And yes, Khaji-Ra just copied the entire internet into himself. He does posses knowledge of the larger universe surrounding him and his new host, but he will only reveal it on a need-to-know basis. And Akira now had a HUD similar to Iron man's. That's always nice to have.**

**Akira will also have to explain his scarab around the time of the entrance exam. Right now, he doesn't want the attention of having the most advanced piece of technology in the world (sorry Shield) bonded to this back. But the truth about it will come out eventually. And because this is a world filled with superpowers, he won't exactly be persecuted. But he won't be free of problems either. **

**Speaking of Akira, I narrowed down the pairing options to Yui or a de-aged Rumi. Maybe I could try Nejire, but that's just an idea right now. Let me know what you guys would prefer.**

**Anyways, please leave reviews. Those are incredibly helpful to me, so please be critical if you think it is warranted.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Blue Beetle, nor any related DC characters. They are properties of their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Examinations**

"I think I should tell him."

"_**I am uncertain of this approach. Revealing my existence could come with risks.**_"

"I know that" I said. "But I don't think I can keep lying about this forever. I need to tell someone at some point."

I reread the paper in my hand. It was the application I needed to fill out to possibly enter U.A. I still needed only one thing.

"Besides, I need to ask him for a parent's signature. Might as well tell him why I suddenly think I have a chance of getting in."

"_**Very well Akira Akahane. I will do my best to aid you in explaining.**_"

"Thanks."

I hear the front door open, and someone comes in. It's now or never.

With the decision made, I leave my room and walk downstairs. I know where my dad is. He's always in the same spot when he comes home.

I reach the end of the stairs, and glance into the kitchen. He's in there, looking over some papers. Probably something for the restaurant.

"_**I can sense your heartbeat quickening. As well as your breath shortening. Are you you wish to do this?**"_

_No_

"I have to. I can't hold this off forever. It's already been too long."

I take a deep breath, and walk into the kitchen.

"Hey dad?"

He looks up at me, clearly surprised. I don't blame him.

"Akira? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I am. I just need a signature for a school I'm applying to" I say as I show him the paper in my hand.

"Let me see that" my dad says. I give it to him, and he puts on his glasses to read it. His eyes widen when he sees the name of the school.

"U.A.? Why are you trying for this school? I thought you wanted to go into photography."

"I do. But I decided to try this first. If it doesn't work, I can still find a media school."

"Akira, U.A is a school for heroes. And you... well you..." he continues stumbling over his words. I know he doesn't want to make me feel bad, but I need to clarify.

"Dad. I know I don't have a quirk. That would make it impossible to get in" I say. "But I- I kinda found something else."

His eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

I rub the back of my head. How do I explain this? Do I just say "_Hey dad, got a super bug stuck on my back. It gives me weapons and lets me fly. It's pretty cool_"?

"Akira?"

I sigh. "I think it might be better if I show you. Can we go to the living room?"

My dad seems concerned, but he agrees. We both walk over there.

"You might want to sit down" I tell him. He sits on the sofa.

"Ok. Just, please don't freak out."

I take in a deep breath. "Alright scarab. Armor."

One second later, I am covered in the suit. My dads eyes widen when he sees it.

"Akira. What is that?"

"It's an armor" I say. "I found it a while ago when I was taking pictures out in the forest. Back during my suspension."

"You-you found a metal suit of armor? In the forest?" My dad looks at me with a disbelieving face.

"Kind of" I say as the armor comes off. I turn around and pull up my shirt, letting my dad see the scarab.

"I found this scarab on the ground. It stuck itself to my spine. It's what gives me the armor, and a couple other things."

"What do you mean by other things?" Dad asks.

"Uh, well. Mostly weapons" I say.

"Weapons?" My dad looks concerned.

"Well, not just that, I can also fly. This thing makes wings."

"Fly?"

"Yeah. I've done it a few times. It's actually..."

"Akira" my dad says with more concern. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

_Because we hardly talk._

_Because you're busy._

_Because I didn't know if you'd understand._

"The scarab can talk to me. In my head" I say. "It advised me that telling my secret to anyone might lead to too much unneeded attention."

"That holds some truth. But why not tell me?" my dad asks. He looks kinda... upset.

"I-I didn't think it was a good idea. I just didn't want to risk the scarab being found out. I haven't told anyone until now."

"I see" my dad says. He looks kinda, drained right now. Is that my fault?

"I'll sign the paper for you. We'll see if that scarab can help you get in."

With that, he walks to the kitchen, leaving me alone in the living room to process what is probably our most awkward conversation ever.

* * *

"_Am I a good father?_" is the only thought going through Akio's mind as he goes to bed.

His own father had been a man that had never truly let him do anything. So when Akira had been born, Akio had decided the to let his son live his own life. When he was diagnosed as quirkless, Akio let him decide for himself how to deal with it. And when his mother had died, Akio decided to give his son his own space to grieve?

But was that a mistake?

His intention had been to make not to impede on his son's life. But had he pulled himself back too much?

He had just found out that his son had found a weapon-making, flying bug machine, and had it stuck to his back. For months now. He had never told him, in all that time.

His own son didn't trust him.

He slumped himself on the bed. He looked over at the picture on his nightstand. The picture of the life of his life.

He sighed.

"What am I doing wrong Aina? Where did I do wrong?"

* * *

**Months Later**

Gotta say, the school looks a lot more impressive up front than it does in pictures. Those really don't capture the sheer size of the place. Seriously, it's huge.

"_**Are you prepared Akira Akahane?**_"

A year ago, I would have laughed at anyone who asked me that. But now? After getting the scarab and training with it for months? I was feeling pretty good.

"Yeah. Let's do this Khaji-Ra."

I walk ahead.

I was walking into U.A. With a chance of actually making it in. I feel like nothing can stop me now.

* * *

"**WHAT'S GOOD KIDS?!**"

Except for the possibly of going deaf.

"**WELCOME TO THE SHOW! EVERYBODY SAY "HEY"!"**

Nobody said anything to that. I'm pretty sure they were checking their ears to make sure they still worked.

"That works too" the guy on the stage said, his energy only somewhat diminished.

"**_Present Mic. A hero who's power is his amplified voice. I would suggest having some form of ear protection when around him._**"

"Agreed" I mutter.

"Alright. On to what you're here for" Present Mic says. "You all just finished the written exam, now it's time for the practical exam."

The screen behind him turns on, displaying what looks like a bunch of robots. They each have a number designated to them.

"For this exam, you'll each be assigned a special battle area to go to. You each got assigned seats so look under your desks to see where you're going."

I pull a card out from under my desk, and it says I'm assigned to Field B.

"Now that you know where you're assigned, listen up! Each of the robots behind me will serve as faux villains for the exercise. They each have a point number attached to them. Your goal is to destroy as many as possible, and get as many points as possible in ten minutes!"

"That's it?" I mutter to myself. With all the hype surrounding U.A, I was expecting something more complex. This might actually be easy. "Wonder if they offer extra credit?"

"_**Scanning.**_"

"What? No. Scarab, don't..."

"_**Scan complete. There is another, secret form of points that can be gained. Rescue points, awarded to those that aid their fellow examinees.**_"

Rescue points? For helping people? Maybe I could make use of that.

But still.

"Khaji, stop hacking everything. Neither of us want to risk getting caught" I mutter as quietly as I can.

"_**But the benefits...**_"

"Won't matter if we're caught and turned into lab rats. Just drop it."

The scarab stayed quiet, giving me hope that it finally, _finally_, learned not hack into everything around it.

"Of course, attacking other nominees and other such dubious actions aren't allowed. So don't try it!"

"I have a question!" some guy with dark blue hair and glasses shouts while standing up. For some reasons, the way he moved his arms reminded me of a robot.

"Ask away!" Present Mic responded.

"The sheet we were given states that there are four types of faux villains. Was this a typo? If so, it is highly unbefitting of the prestigious U.A. Academy!"

I rub my eyes as I hear the guy talk. I would honestly reconsider joining this school if he makes it in. Guys who stick to rules are hold themselves too high tend to get on my nerves.

"Furthermore, you two!" he shouts at me and some other kid below. "You with the green curly hair and freckles. And you with the messy black hair! Stop muttering! You are distracting those that wish to become heroes!"

"Excuse me?" I ask back. The green kid shuts his mouth, but I don't feel like taking this from some random guy. "What's your problem with me?"

"You were muttering. It is highly distracting to those who spent so much time and dedication to come here!"

"Hey. You're the one that's _yelling_. Pretty sure that's more distracting" I retort.

The guy reels back from that. Doesn't look like he was expecting me to talk back. Too bad for him.

I can hear whispers coming from the people around me.

"Jeez. What's his problem?"

"Yeah. I didn't even hear the other guys talking..."

"And then he starts yelling. Pretty rude if you ask me."

"Surprised this guy's talking back. The green boy looks scared of his own shadow."

"All right. All right. Let's not get hostile here" Present Mic said. Everyone quieted down, and the other guy sat down.

"To answer your question, yes there is a fourth type of villain. However, this one isn't worth any points, so it will probably be in your best interest to avoid it."

"_Good to know_" I think to myself.

"I see. Than you very much!" The guy shouted, going back to that weird hyper voice of his. But I can tell when he sits down that his earlier energy is depleted.

Whatever. Not really my problem. The guy was annoying, so I won't bother with him.

I look and see the green-haired kid focused on his card. He still looks anxious. Did he seriously get unsettled by some guy calling him out? Probably won't make it in here then.

"With that out of the way, head on out! Time to start!"

* * *

"Since when can school buy cities?"

I stand by the gates with the other people in my group. We can all see the sheer size of the training ground.

Apparently, the size alone is enough to intimidate some people. They were already muttering amongst themselves. I also saw robotboy talking to that green-haired kid he had called out earlier. Part of me wanted to go and chew him out for earlier.

"**_Focus Akira Akahane. This exam takes priority._**"

I decided not to. Better to focus on myself. I currently had on a black t-shirt with running pants and shoes. I had considered wearing a jacket, but decided not to as to give my arms more room for weapons. Would diffidently be needing those.

"Alright! Start!" We all looked up to see Present Mic looking down on us from a tower.

What did he mean "start"?

"There are no countdowns in real fights! Get moving!"

And with that, everyone took off.

I followed behind, trying my hardest not to fall behind.

"**_I detect machines that your competitors are not heading towards. I can guide you to them._**"

"Free points just for me? Lead the way."

I follow the scarabs instructions, leading me down a few alleys and corners.

"Come on. Come on. There's supposed to be..."

"**Halt Human.**"

I stop in my tracks. There is a big green robot standing in front of me. It's looking down on me with glowing red eyes.

I grin.

"**Prepare for your destruction.**"

"No. I don't think I will" I respond. My right arm transforms into my plasma blaster. I aim at the robots head, and fire.

It's head explodes in a shower of sparks and flying wires.

"That was three points, right?"

"_**Correct Akira Akahane. Also, I detect more incoming.**_"

I turn around, and realize he's right. More robots are incoming. My grin turns to a smile.

"Let's see what we can do."

* * *

Lida Tenya was ashamed to admit it. The incident from earlier was affecting him even now.

Even as he focused on gaining as many points as possible to secure a position at the prestigious U.A. Academy, he couldn't help but think back to that one boy from earlier. How he had responded to his fair criticism in such a manner. A manner that made it seem as he was in the wrong.

He was in the right. Wasn't he?

"No. Don't focus on that now" Ilda told himself as he kicked a robot to pieces. "Just focus on the test. That ruffian from earlier can wait."

Ilda saw another robot. One directly outside the alley he was standing in. He used his quirk to rush and attack it. The robot seemed to detect him, as it turned to face him. Ilda pressed forward, intent on getting more points.

Only for a blade to shoot out of the robots chest.

Lida stopped his run in shock as the blade slid up, slicing the robot through its head. The now inactive machine crumbled down, revealing the person who destroyed it.

It was the same person from earlier. The one who had talked back.

"'Sup Robotboy?"

Robotboy? Was he insulting him now?

Ilda was about to respond his indignity, when they both turned to see more robots coming towards them.

"Later Robotboy" the boy said as he ran towards the robots. The blade on his arm turned into a gun of some sort. Was that his quirk?

In any case, this day was not turning out how Ilda had expected.

* * *

"_This a lot easier than I expected_" I mused as me and Khaji-Ra kept tearing through robots.

Two of them we reduced to scrap with the sonic cannon.

One we literally went through with a drill.

Two were smashed to bits by our maces.

One we broke by sending staples through its head.

Another one I let the scarab have fun with. I let him hack it and force it to smash its own head.

"How many points is that?" I ask as I slice three of them with the thermal laser.

"_**57 points. That should be nearly enough to secure entrance.**_"

"Sweet. Why not break a few more for insurance?"

"_**I have no objections.**_"

Just as I am about to move to find more robots to break, I feel the ground rumble. I look up and see a new robot. One that's twice as tall as the buildings.

"Is anyone supposed to do anything against that?"

"_**No. That is the zero-pointer that was mentioned earlier. I would recommend ignoring it and finding other machines to break.**_"

"Good plan."

I turn to leave, when I hear something.

"Owww."

I see, inside the rubble, a girl trapped in the pavement. Her leg is pinned, and she can't move as the big bot approaches.

Before I can decide how to respond to this (either leave or help), I see the green-haired kid from earlier running towards the girl. Towards the robot.

"Dude! What are you...?"

I cut off as I see the guy jump. Thirty feet in the air!

As he approaches the robot, the scarab enhances my vision to see that he has his fist primed. Is he going to punch it?

The answer, it seems, is yes. Not only does the guy punch the robot, but he hits it so hard that it flies back, its face shattering and its body exploding.

I can only stare at the sight with wide eyes.

"Did you know he could do that?" I ask the scarab.

"_**No. His quirk was not listed on file.**_"

Still why would the guy be so timid if his quirk is this powerful? Why would he back down so easily when robotboy came at him?

I continue to stare, until I realize something. The guy is falling.

"He's not slowing down. Give me the wings?"

The people around me stop and gasp as me wings sprout out. I ignore them, instead I activate the thrusters and fly towards the guy.

* * *

"What do I do now?"

That was the only thought going through Izuku Midoriya's mind as his body continued to plummet towards the ground. He had used All Might's quirk, One For All, in order to save that girl and destroy the giant robot. Unfortunately, the action of using his quirk resulted in both his lag and his arm being broken as well.

Now gravity was doing its work and pulling him towards the ground. If he didn't do something soon, he would end up as nothing more than a stain on pavement. And all his work would have been for nothing.

"What can I do? What can I do? The only way to slow myself down is... another Smash" Izuku said.

It would be risky, and if he timed it wrong, he would certainly die. But he had no other option. So he primed his fist again, closed his eyes, and prepared for a punch to save his life.

And then the wind stopped. And his collar started pressing against his neck.

Izuku opened his eyes to see that he was floating.

"You ok man?"

He looked up to see someone. It was the person from before, the one that had also been called out for muttering. He had metal wings on his back. Was that his quirk?

"Give me a sec. I'll get you down" he said.

"Wait!" The girl that had originally been pined down shouted at them. "Don't just drop him, he might damage something. Let me help."

The girl gently grabbed Izuku's legs, while the boy carefully placed him on his back. When Izuku was down, they relaxed.

"Thank you, um...?"

"Oh, right. My name is Akira Akahane" he introduced himself. "You can just call me Akira if you want."

"And I'm Ochako Uraraka. Nice to meet you both."

"Alright, alright. Move along" a new voice exclaimed. Izuku and Akira turned to see a small old lady walking towards them.

"Your own quirk did this to you? Poor boy" the lady said before kissing Izuku's head. In that instant, Izuku felt instantly better, the pain form his injuries.

Unfortunately, his remaining energy disappeared with the pain, causing him to black out.

The last thing he remembered was the nice girl and the flying boy looking at him in concern.

* * *

"_Well that was... something_" I thought to myself as I walked back home.

The test ended a bit after I caught that falling kid, so I wasn't able to get any more points. I asked the old lady (who is apparently called Recover Girl) if the guy would be fine, and she said he would be.

So after the the test, everyone was told to go home, and that the results would come out in a week. So all I could do was wait and see if I made it in.

"_**I am quite certain you will be accepted Akira Akahane. You gained enough villain points, and whatever number of rescue points you received from saving the falling human will most diffidently secure you a spot.**_"

"You know what? I think you're right Khaji" I say. And really, if I've learned anything since bonding to my scarab, it's that anything is possible.

* * *

**U.A. Faculty Room**

All Might could not stop the smile from enveloping his face. His successor made use of One For All to pass the exam. He might not have acquired any villain points, but his selfless action is saving the young girl earned him enough rescue points to pass.

But there was still some room for worry.

The fact that they had so little time to prepare meant that Midoriya's body wasn't entirely ready to handle the power of One For All. He would have to discuss that with him at some point.

He would have to do it soon, to try and prevent more incidents like this. He would have died today by plummeting to his death, if not for the flying young man who came to his rescue.

Speaking of Young Akahane, it would seem he was making quite the impression.

"I know the kid destroying the big one is a highlight, but take a look at this kid" Snipe said. The monitors showed a dark-haired young man plowing through the faux villains with weapons that seemed to be building around his body. Weapons that seemed incredibly powerful as well.

"I have never seen a quirk like that. He would certainly make a fine addition to the new students this year" Cementoss said.

"Not only did he destroy many of the many of the robots, but he also went out of his way to save his fellow examinee. With proper guidance, I think he might flourish here at U.A" Nezu, the principal, added.

Most of the faculty agreed. But one member did not join in. He was watching the individual in question closely. While most saw potential, he also saw a lack of drive.

If this Akira Akahane does make it in to U.A, he would have to fix that issue. Otherwise, he would be made an example of.

* * *

**A Week Later**

"Akira. You might want to see this" my dad says when he walks inside. In his hand, is a letter.

A letter with the U.A. seal.

I jump from the sofa and rush to get it.

My dad hands it to me, saying "I'll be in the kitchen."

I take the letter to my room, and put it on my desk.

"This is it. Today I figure it out."

"_**I do not understand your doubt. I myself ran the math. You should have been excepted.**_"

"Let's find out."

I open the top of the letter, and hang it upside down to drop what's inside.

A small metal cylinder falls out. One that activates instantly.

"**Greetings Young Akahane!**" A holographic projection of All Might smiles at me.

"**Congratulations young man! You passed the exam! Your spot in U.A has been secured!**"

My eyes widen at the news. I passed. I passed. I'm actually going to U.A.

"**I told you.**"

"Quiet" I tell my scarab. There's more.

"**More details will come out to you within the week young. But I have one thing left to say to you.**"

I give this my full attention.

"**Welcome to U.A. young man. Welcome, to your Hero Academia.**"

* * *

**So the Entrance Exam is over. And Akira's dad is questioning his parenting. Let's see where this leads.**

**Oh, and if you think Akira might have some tension with Ilda, wait until we get to Bakugo. That ought to be fun to write.**

**Anyway, I have been giving some thought to the pairing for this story, although the romance aspect won't occur until much later. Probably not until after the licensing exam arc. I have decided that Akira will be paired with one of the alien characters from DC, to compliment his connection to the you to awsomerebel55 for giving me the idea. **

**The options for the pairing are now Koriand'r (Starfire), Soranik Natu, Tinya Wazzo (Phantom Girl), or Bekka(New God).**

**I've also decided on the main villain for this story. Again, he won't show up for a while. But I promise, he will leave an impact.**

**Until then, Akira will next have to contend with increasing his training under U.A's supervision. He will also have to find a way to explain the scarab at some point. That ought to be fun.**

**Until next time, please leave reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Blue Beetle, or any related DC elements.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I look in the mirror as I finish putting on the uniform. A U.A. uniform. _My_ uniform.

Still a little hard to believe. I spent years being the quirkless kid nobody would have given a second thought to. Now I was about to go to class in the best hero school in the country. The lace reserved for the greats.

I slide on the gray jacket, and fix up the red tie. I'm ready.

I walk downstairs, and am surprised to see my dad still here.

"Dad? Why are you still here?"

"I told them I'd be coming in late. I wanted to see you off" he tells me.

"Oh. Really?"

"Of course. Not every day your son gets to go U.A."

"Yeah. Still processing myself."

"Hey. Just do your best. Be yourself. And maybe tell that thing not to kill anyone."

"_**That will depend entirely upon their attitude.**_"

"I'll keep that in mind" I say with a smile.

For the next twenty seconds, me and my dad just stand awkwardly in our spots. My feet shuffle, and he coughs in his arm. I feel like I should say something. I think he also wants to say something. But what can we say? We haven't really talked since I told him about the scarab. And before that our last conversation was... when, exactly?

I need to go. I don't want to be late. Or stay here any longer.

"I-uh, I need to get going."

"Right. Bye son" he says.

I walk away, still smiling. Once I reach the sidewalk, the smile becomes a frown.

"_Is he being nicer to me because of the Scarab? Or because I'm going to U.A?_"

That might seem pessimistic, but the true is I didn't know how to feel about this. The last time my dad saw me off was in kindergarden. Before I got diagnosed as quirkless. So what's the deal now?

"_**The path to your school would be easier to traverse if we were to fly**_" the scarab says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"We can't Khaji. We don't have a license, so using any powers in public would be illegal. Which would not be a good first impression."

"_**I'm starting to become annoyed with these rules you keep adhering to.**_"

"Honestly, so am I. But there's nothing either of us can really do right now. Not unless you want to start fights with every hero in the city."

"_**That sounds like good exercise.**_"

"No. We are not doing that. Save it for villains in the future."

The scarab stays silent. That is worrying.

"Khaji. Tell me your not going to start any unnecessary fights. We don't need that right now."

"_**I will not fight if unnecessary. But our safety is a top priority.**_"

I sigh. Maybe dealing with the scarab won't be as easy as I thought.

"Just- just don't attack anything unless it is clearly a threat. Ok?"

"**_These parameters are acceptable. They will be integrated._**"

That should be good enough for now. I hope for the best, and continue walking towards U.A.

* * *

**U.A High School**

Class-1A.

The class I was assigned to. The class filled with other people hoping to become heroes. People with looks, personalities, and actual quirks I didn't know, but would learn over a year. Some of the them, I am probably going to have to tolerate.

Some of them are probably going to have to tolerate me, now that I think about it.

Deciding to get it over with, I walk up the door and start to open it.

"_Wonder is green boy and gravity girl made it in. Just hope robotboy isn't..._"

"Why are your feet on the desk?!"

Upon opening the door, I see Robotboy arguing with some blonde kid over whether putting feet on a desk is appropriate. They are so busy arguing, they don't see me come in.

Good. Don't really feel like talking to them. I go to the seat i was assigned in the letter, in between an empty chair and some kid with blonde hair with a black stripe in it.

"Any idea what that's about?" I ask him, referring to Robotboy and angry blonde. I should probably start learning these peoples names.

"Something about the desk, I think. I stopped paying attention to them a while ago" he says. "I'm Denki Kaminari by the way."

"Akira Akahane" I say.

Then the door opens again. I see the green-haired kid from before look inside.

"You!" Robotboy yells when he see him come inside. He walks straight to him.

"_Am I about to see him be an asshole again?_" I wonder as I watch.

"I apologize!"

"_**That was unexpected.**_"

"Hm" is my only response to that."

"You realized there was more to the exam. Clearly you are more skilled at deduction than I!"

"_Imagine if he figured out that i knew._"

"_**I imagine he would have a stronger reaction.**_"

"You-you got it all wrong!" green-boy explains. "I didn't really know anything. I'm not really much better."

"I see. I am Iida Tenya."

So that solves the mystery of Robotboy's name.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya."

Another mystery solved. Maybe I should...

"That curly hair! It's you!"

I move my head a bit and see a brown-haired girl behind the door. the same girl that had helped me with Izuku there back at the exam.

"Any idea what's happening there?" Denki asks me as the three of them keep talking.

"None" I say as I look at the other kids in the class. I see kid with hair that is split red and white. There's a tall girl with a back ponytail. A girl with short purple hair and headphone jacks sticking out of her ears. A short guy with purple balls for hair.

And in the corner, I see the same blonde boy, still looking angry. He's glaring at Izuku and the other two for some reason.

"Interesting group" I mutter. Unfortunately, a certain someone hears me.

"You! The other person from the exam!" The guy with glasses turns and starts moving towards me. He is now standing above my desk.

Goddammit.

"Hey It's, uh, Iida, right?"

"Yes! I am Tenya Iida. And I..."

"Oh, your the one who could fly!"

The brown haired girl, the one who helped me with that Midoriya guy walks up to me.

"I knew you would get in too! I saw you breaking so many robots. And the fact that you can fly made it clear U.A couldn't turn you down!"

"I-I should thank you. You helped save me at the exam" Izuku says.

"Hey, it's no problem man. Didn't really feel like seeing you flattened on pavement" I say. Although I probably could have said it better.

"You can fly?!" Denki is looking at me with large eyes. I can see that some of the other kids are looking at me too.

"Uh, yeah, I can. I just..."

"If you came here to socialize, I recommend going back home" a new voice came from the hallways.

The three I met at the exams go to their seats, and scruffy looking man walks inside. His long black hair hangs around his head, and he is wearing a white scarf around his neck. Is it a fashion thing? Because the weather is still warm outside.

"It took all of you too long to sit" is the first thing he says to the class. "If you all aim to be heroes, you need to be more logical."

"_I would normally agree with such a statement. But I do not know what he referring to."_

"_Ditto."_

"My name is Shota Aizawa. I'm your homeroom teacher."

That... was not what I was expecting. He honestly looked more like a lost homeless man when he walked in. He's actually a U.A teacher?

"_**Shota Aizawa. I am running that name through the U.A databank. I should be able to...**_"

"_Don't! No hacking! I'll figure that out later!_"

"I hope he got the message. Just as the scarab's voice fades out, Aizawa pulls something out of a bag. A blue and whit uniform.

"These are your gym uniforms. Each of you has an assigned locker. Go to these lockers and change into these uniforms. Once you do, meet me in the training area outside."

And with that said, the homeroom teacher walks right out.

"Well that just happened" I mutter.

Still at least I wasn't the center of attention anymore.

* * *

"Take a look at that wall there" Aizawa told us the moment we were all outside.

We all looked at the wall, and saw a paper on it. The paper was a list, one of ten names. Each name had a number attached to them.

"That list is of the top ten scores from the entrance exam. Read them closely."

I took a good look, and memorized the list.

**Akira Akahane- 82**

**Katsuki Bakugo- 77**

**Eijiro Kirishima- 74**

**Ibara Shiozaki- 68**

**Itsuka Kendo- 65**

**Tenya Iida- 61**

**Izuku Midoriya- 60**

**Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu- 59**

**Fumikage Tokoyami- 57**

**Ochako Uraraka- 52**

"_And here I wanted to not be the center of attention_" I solemnly contemplate as I feel everyone's eyes fall on me. Why did I have to get so many points?

"Akahane" Aizawa calls out. "You got the highest amount of points on the exam. Come here."

I step away from the class and towards him. He tosses me a ball.

"Toss that ball from inside that circle there. But I want you to use your quirk."

Use my power? To toss a ball?

"**_I believe I see the purpose of this. Proceed with the demonstration Akira Akahane. I will supply the proper tools for this exercise._**"

Not really understanding, but deciding to trust my scarab, I step into the circle. Once inside it, I grab the ball in my left hand. I stretch out my right, and let the armor pieces cover it. One by one, from my shoulder down, my right arm is sheathed in the red and black machinery that Khaji-Ra forms around it.

I can hear the rest of my class talking about it.

"You guys see that? I've never seen a quirk like it" Denki exclaims.

"It is not beautiful, but it is certainly eye-catching" some super clean blonde kid says. What he is talking about, I do not know.

"It's just like back at the exams. He kept making so many weapons against the robots" Ochako tells Izuku and Iida.

"Indeed. Truly, a remarkable power" Iida says.

"It is amazing. And unique" Izuku responds.

"_If only he knew_" I wonder as I see more reactions from the class. Most of the seem shocked, like the ponytail girl, earphone girl, and some red-haired guy. The guy with white and red hair looks and unimpressed.

And the spiky blonde guy looks like he's seething for some reason. Scratch that, he looks like he's trying to murder me with his eyes.

"Quit wasting time. We don't have all day" Aizawa orders.

"Right" I say as I pull my hand back. New wires appear in the armor. New thruster appear in the back of my hand. They ignite, and the toss with which I trow the ball has it flying across the sky.

I'm happy to see it land a very far distance.

"720 meters" Aizawa states. "Ever since Elementary school, you've all been told to compete without using your quirks. But all men are not created equal, so continuing to compete in that way would be illogical."

He turned to the class. "For today, I'm going to have all you performing exercises. I want you to use your quirks on them."

"We get to use our quirks?"

"This ought to be fun!"

"Fun huh?" Aizawa smirked. "In that case, the person who comes in last will be determined to have no potential. And immediately expelled."

The result was instant. Everybody sweat-dropped.

"**WHAT?!**"

"But it's only the first day! There should be an entrance ceremony or something! You can't just expel us!" Ochako exclaimed.

"That's where your wrong" Aizawa calmly retorts. "Being a U.A. teacher allows us plenty of freedoms to teach as we please. If there is anyone who doesn't show the potential to be a great hero, then there is no reason for anyone's time to be wasted on them."

"_**I see the logic in this approach. Weed out the weak links to prevent the chain from staggering.**_"

"_Maybe. Still seems pretty cruel_" I mentally respond.

"If there are no more objections, let's begin."

* * *

**Fifty-Meter Dash**

I'm next to Ochako for this one.

"I ought to lighten myself up" she says as she touches her feet and shoulders.

"**_The records of this Ochako Uraraka reveal that her her quirk allows her to lessen the gravitational hold on an object by touching it. She seems to be using that ability to lighten herself and increase speed._**"

"Stop hacking things" I mutter as the scarab forms thrusters around my legs.

"That looks like Iida's quirk" Ochako says beside me.

"Just taking some inspiration" I tell her.

"Go" the robot overseeing the run says.

We take off. Well, I take off, using the thrusters to gain speed.

"_2.7 seconds_" the robot says once I pass.

"Nice."

"_7.15 seconds_" the robot says. I see Ochako catching her breath.

"Wow. You moved fast. How did you make those?" She gestures at the thrusters I still have on my legs.

"I can pretty much make any tool I need" I tell her.

"Man, that sounds useful."

"Yeah. It is."

**Grip Strength**

"_600__ Kilograms_" I read off the grip strength tester.

I am pleasantly surprised, since I mostly held back on this test with the armor to keep from breaking the thing.

"What did you get?" A kid with black hair and weird elbows comes up to me.

"600? How strong are you?!" he exclaims, getting some attention from everyone else.

"Well, uh, its really more my tech than anything" I try to explain.

"Really? What else can you do?"

"Well.." _How do I explain _everything_ without breaking his mind_?

"If all of you are done with this test, it's time to move on" Aizawa says.

"_Saved by teacher. That's new_" I think as we all move on.

**Standing Long Jump**

"Wings" I say as i stand on the edge of the sandpit.

The scarab complies by giving me the wings I've gotten used to. Along with some nice thrusters.

"Holy Crap! Look at those!" The kid with the spiky red hair practically screams at me. "Those are awesome. So manly!"

"They look like fucking butterfly wings" that angry blonde kid responds. "Bet those shitty wings won't do any good."

"_Challenge accepted jackass_" I mentally state as I prime my knees. I take a leap, and the wings keep me up. The thrusters blast, shooting me way over the pit.

When I land, I can tell everyone (sans Aizawa, who's face hasn't changed from annoyed) is impressed.

"I can get used to this" I tell myself as the class keeps moving.

* * *

The rest of the test pretty much went the same. Mr. Aizawa would ask us to do something, and the scarab would give me what I needed to pass.

I was also able to get some info on the rest of the class. The guy with the elbows is called Hanta Sero, and his power is literally shooting tape.

The short guy is called Mineta, and he might be the only person I've ever seen in _need_ of molestation charges.

The tall girl is called Momo Yaoyorozu. She seems nice enough.

"Alright everyone. Gather around" Aizawa calls.

He pushes a button on a device in his hand. The scores for the test show. The person in first place is...

"Akahane. You are in the top spot" Iida tells me.

"I noticed" I calmly replied. Even though I don't necessarily feel all that calm right now.

This is pretty cool. I mean, yeah, the attention is new, and I'm not sure I'm used to it. But still, it's nice being noticed for something that isn't my lack of a quirk.

I keep smiling as I read the rest of the list. My smile vanishes when I reach the bottom.

The last place name was Izuku Midoriya.

He should have seen it coming, even if it made no sense. Izuku had destroyed the big robot at the exam with one punch, but had been struggling with the exercises ever since they started.

"_**Remember Akira Akahane. Izuku Midoriya suffered grievous wounds after destroying the robot. Perhaps his own power is something that could backfire on him if overused.**_"

"I did say earlier that the person in last place would be expelled" Aizawa stated. I could practically hear Izuku's tears about to fall. I only met the guy for a few minutes, but I couldn't help but feel bad. I would probably miss him.

"Lucky for that person, I was lying."

... What?

"**What?!**" The rest of the class yelled.

"It was a bluff. One meant to bring out the best in you to determine your potential."

"A logical ruse. I'm surprised no one else realized it" Yaoyorozu said.

"A lie? From U.A? Why? But to help us? But why? Why...?"

While Mineta had his existential crisis, Midoriya sighed in relief. " 't get expelled."

'You all have potential. Even those who still need work. It's U.A's job to bring out your full potential.

If nothing else, remember the school motto. Go Beyond. Plus Ultra."

"**PLUS UlTRA!**"

I might have joined in, but everyone else's scream was so loud that I'm pretty sure mine got drowned out.

"Everyone, go back inside to change" Aizawa said. "Akahane. Stay here for second. I need to discuss something with you."

That catches me off guard. What does he need from me?

"_**I will have the miniature laser ready in case of attack.**_"

"_**Don't** do that. We are not killing my teacher. Let's just see what he has to say and move on._"

I walk up to my homeroom teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa?"

"I had two main issues with your performance today. One was your lack of effort in the tests."

"Lack of effort?" I questioned.

"Everyone else was giving these tests their all. You were simply cruising by them. Hero work is not something you can relax in, so I expect you to take this more seriously in the future. Understood?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll try to fix that" I tell him. First I'm going to have to figure out how. "What was the second issue?"

"Your power? It clearly isn't a quirk. What is it?"

My eyes widen when he says that. How could he have guessed that?

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when Midoriya did the ball toss? What happened before his first attempt?"

I did remember. He stopped Izuku's quirk from working. Because that's the power he has.

"Throughout the exam, I tried stopping your machines from appearing. If they were produced from a quirk, they would have stopped function. But they didn't."

He leaned in closer. "So what exactly are you doing?"

This was not on the plan for today. How was I supposed to explain this?

"Should I tell him?"

"**_As you refuse to neutralize the Shota Aizawa, the only remaining options are lie, confession, or retreat. Retreat is the cowards way, so it is denied._**"

I agree with that. The not running away part, not the coward thing.

"**_Lying carries the risk of being disbelieved, or the lie collapsing at a later time. Therefore confession, while risky, is the best option._**"

"Well?" Aizawa looks at me, clearly losing patience.

I sigh. "It's not a quirk. But what it is- it's kind of hard to explain."

"What do you mean?"

"Is it alright if I explain after school? It might take a while."

Aizawa thinks it over for a minute. "Alright. But once the final bell rings, I want you to go to the principal's office. We won't intend to punish you for anything, but you will have to explain what your power is. Clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go and change."

"Yes sir."

I walk back to the locker room, doubt and anxiety building up in me.

How the hell am I going to explain this?

* * *

Since I got held up talking to the teacher, I get back to the classroom later than the rest. I open the door and walk inside.

"Hey! It's you" the kid with the spiky red hair comes up to me. "You were awesome out there. All thiose weapons you were making. My name is Kirishima by the way."

"Akira Akahane" I introduce. "I'm cool with just Akira."

I turn my head, and notice something. "Where's Midoriya?"

"He had to go to the nurse because of his finger" Ochako says next to me. I guess that's where she's sitting. "But still, I think you and he were the most impressive today. I know he kinda failed, but that ball toss was awesome."

"Yeah. But I was wondering..."

"**Akira Akahane!**" A voice interrupts me.

Iida Tenya walks up to my desk.

He bows his head to me.

"Forgive me!" He practically yells. "I belittled you at the entrance exam. I spent the rest of that day thinking of you as nothing more than a mannerless ruffian. Just like Midoriya earlier, I realize now that you better than me. Please forgive me!"

"Woah, dude, calm down" I tell him while waving my hands. Seriously, where does he get this energy? "We're cool man. No need to apologize. I just don't like when people seem condescending."

"Thank you for your forgiveness! I will work to ensure that I am more considerate in the future!"

"Uh, your welcome. Don't worry, we're cool."

And just like that, I start having a conversation with my classmates. In Elementary and Junior High, no one wanted to talk to me because I was quirkless. And no one wanted to associate with a quirkless nobody.

But now, I am in U.A. I have a power that justifies me being here, even if it isn't... normal. So people aren't looking down at me. They're actually willing to talk to me. It.. it really does feel nice.

It's so nice, I almost forget that I have to talk to the principal later.

But what I do miss, is the death glare that blonde kid is giving me from his desk.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Unlike the door to the class, the door to the principal's office is normal sized.

I focus on that little piece of information instead of the fact that I have to go in and explain my scarab. A little better for my nerves.

"**_I recommend doing this quickly. Once a decision has been met regarding my existence, we can choose how to best move forward._**"

With Khaji-Ra's advice in mind, I knock on the door.

"Come in" a voice that is not Mr. Aizawa's responds.

I walk in, and am greeted to the sight of three individuals in the room. One is Mr. Aizawa, standing next to the principal's desk. A principal who was small, white, talking rodent. And sitting on a couch in the corner was...

All Might.

The Number One Pro Hero. The Symbol of Peace in Japan. The reason why the crime rate in the country was so low.

He was sitting on a coach, almost impossibly large and muscled, and wearing a yellow suit.

"Hi" I dumbly say. Did my voice just crack?

"**Welcome Young Akahane!**"

"Good afternoon young man. I'm principal Nezu. Aizawa here told me that you have something to tell us. Something about the power you posses that isn't a quirk?"

"Uh, yeah. Quick question. No offense to you All Might, but I was wondering why you were, here?"

"**No offense at all Young Akahane**" he boomed. "**This year, I will be teaching an important class here at U.A. As this class will involve the usage of quirks. as you say you do not have one, I need to know what it, in order to best be able to perform my duties as teacher.**"

"Oh. Ok. So my power. It's um, welll..."

"What is it kid?" Aizawa asks.

"It's just... a little hard to explain."

"Is there a way you could simplify it?" Nezu suggests.

"Actually, there is" I say as I drop my backpack. I pull off my jacket, and start unbuttoning my shirt.

"**Young Akahane!**" All Might exclaims. "**What exactly are you doing?**"

"This is the only way I can start explaining" I say as I turn around and pull off my shirt. Leaving the scarab visible.

"What is that?" Aizawa questions. I turn around to see all of them starring at my scarab with wide eyes.

"It told me it's called a scarab."

"A scarab? Hold on a second, did you say it _told_ you?"

"Yeah. It can talk to me in my head" I tell them. "It's name is Khaji-Ra. It's what makes all the machines and weapons.

And as to how I got it, that's an interesting story."

* * *

**And, done for now. Akira has been introduced to U.A, and the scarab has been introduced to three of the staff. Next chapter will show the results of the meeting.**

**And you may have noticed the hostility Bakugo is throwing Akira's way. I'm going to have fun when they properly meet.**

**Two notes to make before I go:**

**1- Some of you may wonder how Ochako got in, since Akira mostly took care of saving Izuku. In this universe, she took out a couple more robots beforehand. And because she did play a role in helping Izuku, even if it was a small role, she got some extra points for it. **

**2-I did have to replace one character from the canon to make room for Akira. I'm fairly certain U.A. is strict about how many students are in the hero course, keeping it at forty. Having Akira show up would make it forty-one, so someone had to go.**

**And for those who hate Mineta, I'm sorry. I did consider kicking him out, but then I realized I had more material to write with if I kept him around. Mostly in terms of humor. But I also intend to challenge his character, in ways that will be seen later. With the things that will come, he won't stay the same. **

**Instead, Ojiro got the boot. Honestly, he always seemed like the least useful character in class 1-A. All he has is a tail, and to be honest his character isn't very interesting to me. Because of that, he didn't make it in the hero course in this story, but he might still show up later. We'll see. **

**(By the way, Starfire won.)**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do now own My Hero Academia or Blue Beetle. They are properties of their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Family Time**

"This is certainly a unique situation" Nezu said after Akahane left. Aizawa had left afterwards, saying he needed to get ready for tomorrow's class.

"Indeed. Though it raises a few concerns" All Might, now deflated into his skeletal form, said. "He mentioned the fact that the machine, the scarab on his back has a mind of it's own. A mind that seems to prefer lethal solutions to it's problems."

"Yes. That could be problematic if that weapon of his goes out of control. I suppose for now we will jus have to trust him to keep it under restraint."

All Might chuckled. "I came here prepared to keep my successors secret. It seems I'll have to keep another student's as well."

"It seems that way" Nezu replied. "In any case, it is now our responsibility, along with his, to mold young Akahane into a true hero."

* * *

"That went better than expected" I thought as I walked home.

"**_Perhaps. But I still believe that we should have amputated at least one of their limbs. To ensure secrecy._**"

"And I told you. I'm not killing anyone. Will you just calm down with that?"

"_**Can you guarantee that these instructors of yours will not reveal our secret? If not, the knowledge you have them could be used against us.**_"

"Jeez, why is every single concern a red alert to you? Do you not know how to stay calm?"

"_**Negative. However, my programming states that I must avoid taking risks that could compromise myself or my host. As you are my host, my duty is to protect you.**_"

I sigh as I rub my hands over my face.

"Look. I don't think I can stop you from panicking like this. But can you at least take what I say into consideration? Heroes are meant to be trustworthy. And teachers aren't supposed to reveal student information unless there's and emergency. Meaning, that the people we just talked to won't tell anyone about you. Ok?"

There was silence. I was getting nervous.

"I will trust you Akira Akahane. I will take no action against the U.A instructors you have chosen to reveal our secret to."

I breath in relief. Maybe we could find some common ground on this issue after all.

"_**But I will not hesitate to act if we are in danger. Should you be placed in extreme physical danger, I will do what I must to ensure survival.**_"

"Alright. I can work with that" I tell Khaji.

I continue my walk home after that.

"_**However...**__"_

_Goddammit._

* * *

Toshinori Yagi sat at his desk, silently contemplating his situation. He was now responsible for holding the secret of not just one student, but two now.

The fact that Izuku Midoriya was the new holder on One For All was not of much concern. He had drilled into the boy that he was not to share the secret of his new power with anyone, lest All For One find him. And it was a power Toshinori was familiar with, so he could help Midoriya.

Akahane was a different story.

Not only was his scarab extremely powerful, but he also knew very little about it's origins. To add to that, Akahane mentioned that the machine had a mind of its own, with a problem concerning temperament.

"It seems teaching will be more difficult than I anticipated" Toshinori muttered as he leaned back in his chair, his thoughts stuck on his lesson for tomorrow. "I just hope they don't get into trouble.

* * *

"No! Disintegrating people is not acceptable!" I tell my scarab.

"_**Why not? It is an effective way to destroy enemies. And it leaves few remains.**_"

"We've been over this! We're not allowed to kill!"

"_**This law is counterproductive with heroes. Eliminating ones enemies would diminish the threat of crime as a whole. It would also discourage others from becoming criminals themselves.**_"

"Or, it could just turn heroes into a bunch of serial killers. Us included. Seriously, why don't you get this?"

Me and the Scarab had been arguing back and forth the whole walk towards my house. It's gotten so bad I actually took a new route. One people never seem to take, meaning that I'm alone. Which is actually good, since I don't want anyone seeing me talk to the voice in my head and thinking I'm crazy.

"_**This aversion to bloodshed continues to confuse me. Your species' history suggests comfort with it. Your personal disinclination, as well as that of these other heroes, seems to be more of a shackle than anything else.**_"

I try to think of a rebuttal. Something that could shut the scarab up good. Something that might actually get through to it. Something that will make it stop bothering me.

But before I can think of something, someone runs into me. The person crashes into my side, making me lose my footing a bit. I look down, and I see that it's a little kid. One with white hair and a horn on her head.

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?" I ask the little girl.

The girl looks at me with wide, red eyes. She looks like she's around six, maybe 's in a white dress, but for some reason isn't wearing shoes. And for some reason, she has bandage son her arms and legs.

But what's most striking about her is just how terrified she looks right now.

"Eri! What did I tell you about running off?" A new voice echoes from the alleyway. A man walks up to both of us. He is wearing a large white coat, with black pants and shoes. He is also wearing a sort of bird mask.

"Is she your kid?" I ask the man, sincerely hoping that she isn't. I don't anyone could live with a parent who dresses like that.

"No. But I am taking care of her for a friend. We should get moving now Eri. Come on."

But instead, Eri latches herself onto my leg. She starts whispering something. Something I can't quite make out.

"_**Enhancing auditory sense.**_"

Once, the scarab says that, I am able to hear what Eri is saying. And it changes everything.

"_He's lying._"

"_**Scanning enemy for identity and power assessment**_" my scarab says. "**_Distract him until the process is complete Akira Akahane. Appropriate countermeasures will then be established._**"

Distract? Countermeasures?

Ok.

"Does this happen often? Her running off?" I ask. Just a conversation starter. Hopefully the guy doesn't think too much about it.

"On occasion. Kids can be troublesome at times" he responds. He starts walking closer. "I'll just be taking her, and we'll be out of your way. You should head home too kid. Can get pretty dangerous when it's late."

The girl starts trembling as he gets closer.

"_Come on Khaji. The one time I want you to hack, and it takes you forever?_"

"You know, she looks kinda scared right now. Maybe I could help you? Go with her?"

The girl looks at me directly now. Her eyes are showing some combination of fear, confusion, and disbelief.

"That's not necessary. Like I said, you should move on kid."

"**_Voice match found_**" Khaji-Ra says. "_**Hari Kurono, also known as Chronostasis. Yakuza member, wanted for several different charges. His power allows him to slow individual time perceptions by toughing things with his hair. Armor usage recommended.**_"

"Can I just ask one thing? Mr. Kurono?"

Gotta say, seeing the guys body stiffen in surprise when I say that is pretty cool to see.

"Mind telling me what you were actually going to do with Eri here?"

"Listen kid. You're getting involved with something that doesn't concern you. Make the smart choice and stay out of it."

"Normally I would" I say. "But considering the fact that this girl looks terrified, and you look _far_ from trustworthy, I'm going to help her out."

Eri looks up at me again, this time in wonder. Is she actually surprised I would try to help her?

"Really? How do you intend that kid?"

I smirk.

"Like this. Now scarab."

The armor forms around my body. The red and black metal covers my body in seconds. Eri looks at me in shock, moving back just a bit. The Kurono guy looks taken aback. Don't think he was ready for this.

But he composes himself again in an instant.

"Listen here. I'm not going to back down from some kid in a bug armor. So why don't you...?"

"Staples" I interrupt.

"What?"

The staple weapon forms on my right arm. Before bird mask can reach for his hair, I shoot out two staples. They capture both his arms, and trap him on the wall behind him. I shoot one more staple around his waist, just for good measure.

"You won't get away wit this!" He starts shouting. "The Chisaki house will rule the underworld soon! Once I'm free, you'll wish you'd never crossed me."

...

Maybe just one more.

* * *

"_I have to get out of here" _Hari Kurono tells himself as he struggles against the binds on his hands and waist. It becomes more difficult once another restraint is shot at his neck.

"Ok. So now I just... No, I don't think shooting through bone would have been more effective. We talked about this" the kid in the armor says.

Hari narrows his eyes in confusion under his mask. Eri hasn't said a word, so who is he talking to.

"No, I'm not doing that now. That's illegal." The kid is then silent for a few more moments before speaking again. "Yeah, I can do that."

He starts walking towards Hari, who can no longer move.

"You're making a mistake. You should quit while you can. You have no idea..."

Armor smacks him on the head with the staple weapon, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"That takes care of that" I say as I see the guys head. The mask falls of his head as well, showing a pale face with pale hair.

I turn back around to the little girl who may have started all of this. "Are you ok?"

Eri stumbles back away from me. Clearly afraid.

"Woah, calm down. This is just a suit, see?" I tell the armor to come off, which it does. Leaving me in my school uniform. It seems to calm Eri down a bit.

"Do you know why he wanted you? What was this all about?"

Eri doesn't answer right away. She keep trembling, her eyes constantly veering down.

"They said. I was supposed to be used for something. That I should stay with them. My quirk is evil, so I shouldn't bother escaping. I would only cause problems if they did."

My eyes widen in shock. Someone would actually say that to a kid?

"I-I should go. They'll be mad. If they're mad..."

"Let them be mad" I say as I bend down to Eri's level. "I'm going to help you, ok? They're not going to hurt you. Or they'll end up like that guy. Understand?"

It's at this point that Eri starts crying. She wraps herself around my chest, letting out tears. Whether they are happy or nervous tears, I'm not really sure. All I know is that hugging her back would be good for her. So I do.

When I let go, I speak again.

"My name is Akira. He said you were Eri. Is that right?"

She nods.

"Ok. Eri. Do you know if you have any relatives you can trust? Your real family?"

Eri looks down, her eyes filled with sorrow. That's all the answer I need.

"Ok. Then let's go find someone who can help. The police station isn't far from here. We can go there and ask for help."

Eri looks at me in concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am" I say while reaching out my hand to her. "Do you trust me?"

Eri seems uncertain. For a moment I feel like she might refuse.

But then she grabs my hand.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Akio was starting to get worried. He knew that today is only Akira's first day, so maybe he could be a little lenient. But it's almost seven. Where could he be?

U.A is a school for people who would become heroes in the future. Maybe the lessons got intense in order to compensate?

Or maybe some villains attacked the school? It never happened before, but who said it couldn't happen now? Akira said that armor of his was powerful, but would he be alright if he was attacked? What it he got hurt? What if it was worse? What if...?

It was at that moment that his phone rang. Seeing that it was Akira, Akio wasted no time picking it up.

"Akira! What happened? Where are you?"

"_Woah! Calm down dad_" Akira said over the phone. "_I'm fine. I'm at the police station..._"

"What?!" Akio screamed.

"_It's not like that. I'm not in trouble. At least, I don't think so. They just want you to come over._"

"Why? What happened?"

"_It- it's along story. It'll be easier to explain if you come here._"

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"_Thanks dad._"

With that, Akio hug up the phone, grabbed his coat, and left the house.

* * *

"Have to be honest. I was expecting to see you again. Least of all like this" a detective said while me and Eri sat in the waiting room. It was actually the same detective I talked to the last time I was here. Tsukauchi.

"Yeah. Me neither " I honestly say. What else can I say? The last time I was here, I was quirkless, pitiful, and done with a fight I had no right getting away from. Things were now... different, to put it lightly.

"Any idea when your dad will get here? We do need to go over things with him" Tsukauchi asks.

"I just called him. And it's not too far. It shouldn't take too long."

With that said, we wait. Eri keeps holding my hand tightly. I think she might be afraid I'll let go. But I don't intend to do that.

"Excuse me" I hear a familiar voice say. I look out to see my dad walking in. He comes over to us.

"Akira. What happened?" He looks at Eri, who is still clinging to me. "Who's this?"

"She, Mr. Akahane, is the reason you are all here" Detective Tsukauchi says. "According to your son, he was walking home when Eri here ran into him. While he helped her up, a man walked up to them, demanding Eri back. According to your son, he and the man entered a confrontation, where the villain was captured and trapped on a wall. Our officers actually just picked him up."

"What about Eri here?" My dad asked about her, but I could tell from his face he was worried about the "fight" I was in.

"When your son brought her in, our medical staffers took a look at her. Apparently, she had extensive damage done to her arms and legs. Hence the bandages." When Tsukauchi mentioned the wraps, I could hear Eri sniffling.

"Damage?" My dad asked as he eyed Eri.

"Yes. Much of her skin has been cut. They even mentioned bruises too large to be accidents."

"And that man, the one my son confronted, he was responsible?"

"That is what we're going to investigate. Once villain wakes up, we will question him thoroughly. But what we actually had your son call you in for is different."

Tsukauchi sighed.

"Normally, when we take children for dangerous situations, we leave them in a home until we can figure out where to properly place them. However, Eri has refused to leave your son's side since they arrived."

Which is true. I was with Eri all the way here. I was with Eri during her medical exams. And I was with her all the time we waited for my dad. She didn't want to be away.

"I hate to ask this. We don't want to be intrusive. But given Eri's current dependency on your son, would it be alright for her to live with you both for a while? Until we can sort this out."

My dad looks at me for some direction. I give him a pleading glance. We might not have much, but Eri is someone who needs help. And it would probably just be a while.

"Um, yes. We can take her. We have a guest room in the house."

"Alright. Let me just get some papers ready. Eri will have to continue with medical examinations until the full extent of her damage can be determined. She will also have to be tested for her quirk and psychological well-being. The paperwork will go over it better. Just wait here a minute."

When Tsukauchi leaves, my dad sits down to my left. Eri is still at my right, grabbing my hand.

"So wha actually happened?" My dad leaned in and asked in a quiet voice.

"Basically what he said. I ran into Eri in the alleyway, and the other guy came after her. He was wearing a trenchcoat and a bird mask, so you know, diffidently someone to trust with a kid" I say. "The scarab scanned him and found out he was a villain. A Yakuza villain, actually."

"And you chose to fight him?" My dad asked with concern.

"No. I covered myself in the armor so I wouldn't get hurt. Then I stapled him to the wall to keep him from moving. There wasn't really a fight."

"Even so, that was reckless. Why would you choose to actually engage someone like that?"

"Hey, I had to help Eri. I couldn't just leave her" I defend. "Besides, the armor takes more damage than I do. I would have been fine."

My dad doesn't look convinced. He still seems worried. But he drops the conversation when Tsukauchi comes over.

"Alright. Everything is on a folder here. Just know that I set up an appointment to have Eri's quirk tested tomorrow in the afternoon."

My dad read the folder. "It's at, U.A?!"

"Yes. Will that be an issue?" Tsuakauchi asks.

"No" I interject. "That's actually my school."

"You're a U.A student?"

I nod.

"I must say, I'm impressed young man. You were quirkless when you were here all those months ago. Now you're in U.A. Now don't take this as an endorsement of your actions tonight, but this shows that you have some potential for heroics."

"Thank you sir" I say with a smile. That was actually nice to hear.

"Alright. This all seems to be in order for now. You can all go. Just remember to take Eri to her appointment tomorrow young man."

"I will. Thanks" I say as me and Eri stand from our chairs.

"Yes. Thank you" my dad repeats as we all walk out.

* * *

**Some time later**

"This is the house" my dad says as he turns on the lights, illuminating the room for Eri to see.

"There's a sofa here. You can sit down" I say as I direct Eri towards it. She seems to relax, if only slightly, when she is seated.

"Akira? Do you think any of your old clothes might fit her? She'll need something new soon" my dad says.

"I don't know. I'll have to check" I respond."

"Alright. Oh, food! I bought some leftovers today."

"Are you hungry Eri?" She nods lightly. "Come on. We have food in the kitchen."

We all walk there, where my dad brings out a box full of crab legs and rice.

"Let me just heat it up" my dad says as he walks towards the microwave. I busy myself helping Eri in her chair. When she's seated, and the food is ready, we put some in front of her. Me and dad get some as well, since neither of us have eaten in a while either.

"Go ahead Eri. It's all yours. Dig in."

And dig in she does. Clearly the bastard she was with didn't care much for feeding her, cause she wolfs down everything in front of her like its her last meal. She had finished her seconds when we finished our first.

"Feeling tired yet Eri?" My dad asks, to which he receives a nod. "Akira here can show you the guest room. He can help you get settled there to sleep..."

"No!" Eri suddenly screams. When me and my dad look at her worriedly, she gazes down in shame. "I don't want to sleep alone."

I pat her back. "Hey, it's fine. She can sleep in my room, right?" I ask.

"Yes. We should still have a spare sleeping bag. Let me just find it" my dad says before going upstairs to search.

"Why don't I show you the room? Come on."

I lead Eri upstairs to my room.

"Sorry about all the pictures. I don't actually know what to do with all of them." I try shuffling them away, and make a spot on the floor. Eri just stands there, watching me as I try to clean up. She keeps eyeing the pictures.

"Did you- take all these?"

"Hm? Yeah, I did. I wanted to be a photographer, so I actually took a lot. Too many, probably."

"I like them" I hear Eri whisper to herself. She keeps watching them, even grabbing a few to see more closely. Normally I would be anxious at people seeing m photos, but today calls for a major exception.

"Who's this?" She asks, holding up an old family photo. She's pointing at the woman in the picture.

"That- that's my mom. She... stopped being here a few years ago."

"Oh."

Things get pretty silent after that. I don't know what else to say, and I don't think Eri does either.

"Can I see it again?" Eri suddenly asks.

"See what?"

"The-um..." She points at her body.

"The armor? Sure."

I turn on my armor, letting it cover my body again. Eri looks at it wide-eyed.

"You like it?"

She nods.

"I can tell you more about it tomorrow. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

That's when my dad comes in with the sleeping bag. "Do you intend to sleep in the armor Akira?"

"No dad. Eri just wanted to see it" I explain as I undo the suit.

"Alright then. Well, I have this here. You should be fine to sleep Eri."

"thank you" Eri weakly says. My dad hands me the sleeping bag.

"Your welcome" my dad says before leaving.

"Come on Eri" I say as I set the bag on the floor. I help Eri get settled in it, and turn on an old night-light I forgot I had. "In case you get scared."

I crawl into my own bed next to her, and get ready for some needed sleep. Tomorrow will probably be hectic.

"Akira?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure they won't find us?"

"Positive. And if they do, they won't get past my armor. I promise."

That seems to calm her down, because she is silently snoring soon enough.

Unfortunately, that is when a certain voice decides to come back.

"**_Should we be concerned about this "Eri" Akira Akahane?_**"

"No. Why?"

"_**She is an unknown. There is a mystery surrounding her that could potentially prove detrimental to us in the future. Are you certain continuing this path is wise?**_"

"Yes. For right now. Let's just focus on protecting her, ok?"

"_**Very well. I am adding this Eri to the list of protected assets.**_"

I'll ask more about about that list in the morning. Right now, all that matters is the sensation of closing eyes, and fading consciousness. Finally feeling the bliss of sleep.

* * *

_I didn't know this back then, but rescuing Eri was one of the best decisions of my life. Yeah, it wasn't easy at first, sure. But I saved her, and that's what mattered to me then._

_What really matters, is the deal we both got out of it. She was freed, and she got a family. And I got a sister. _

* * *

**And done for now! I would have had this done sooner, but I ran into an issue. ****Originally, this chapter was going to be the first hero test, the mock battles. However, I ran into some issues when deciding who to pair up with who. Since the class changed, so would the teams. I'm still figuring out who to pair Akira up with for a team. All I know for sure right now is that he will fight Bakugo.**

**If you have any suggestions for mock battle pairings, let me know. **

**And yeah, Eri just got rescued early. This will play a role in future chapters. For now, it's just something to have fun with.**

**And as always, please leave reviews. I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Blue Beetle, or any related DC Comics are all properties of their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Testing 01**

I wake up when I feel something poke me in the face. When I open my eyes, I see a little girl with white hair and a small horn pulling her hand away from me. I look out my window and see that the sun hasn't risen.

"Eri? What's wrong?"

"i-i couldn't sleep. It got dark."

"Dark?" I check the wall and see that the night light I had set up went out. Makes sense. I haven't used the thing in years.

"Give me a second" I say as i reach into my back. I give Khaji some instructions, and pull something out of my shirt. It looks like a small beetle (go figure), and it has a glass back.

"Look" I say as I get it to activate. A warm, rosy light comes out of the bug. I see Eri's eyes widen at it.

"Here. You can keep it. It'll get rid of the dark" I tell her as I place the machine in her hands.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, I can make more if I need them. That one's for you."

Smiling softly, Eri goes back to her mat to sleep. Grinning myself for keeping her happy, I pluck my head back on my pillow.

But too soon after that, my alarm goes off.

* * *

"So how do we do this?"

I leave a plate of eggs in front of Eri as me and my dad try to figure this out. She starts eating the instant the plate falls.

"I called my school. They can't really just have me bring a six-year-old in. They have to determine her quirk first. So I think she might have t stay with you for today."

"Akira, I work today. How I am I supposed to do that?"

"Why don't you just take her with you? She shouldn't cause any trouble. Just bring her to the school later, and after that I'll bring her back. If things go the way me and Khaji think it will, Eri will be coming to school with us anyway."

"Khaji?" My dad asked with a confused look.

"Oh, right. My scarab, it says its name is Khaji-Ra. I just call it Khaji sometimes."

"Right, right. You said it talks to you."

My dad looked at Eri, who was distracted stuffing food in her mouth.

"Alright. Let me just some calls of my own. Let everyone know I'm coming in with a kid and leaving early. Give me a sec."

"Sure" I say as I sit next to Eri, my own eggs ready.

"You like them?"

"Mm-hm" she responds, her mouth full. She looks like she might smile, which is good. She's also still holding on to the little beetle I gave her earlier.

"Alright, they agreed" my dad said a few minutes later. "I can take her for today. Just talk with your teachers today about what to do with her tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yeah, I got it. I should get going too."

"You're leaving?"

Eri looks like she might start crying. Her eyes are getting pretty misty, and her frown is getting lower.

"No. I'm just going to class. It's only a few hours. You'll see me again later. I promise."

Eri doesn't look too convinced. Her head keeps lowering, and she's suddenly less interested in eating.

"_I believe you should taker her with you Akira Akahane."_

"What? I don't think I can."

"Can't what Akira?" My dad asks.

"Oh, sorry. Scarab."

"Scarab?" Eri chimes in.

"It's a thing on my back. It's talking to me right now. Give me a sec."

"_This Eri's emotional state is clearly volatile. Because you saved her, it is clear she is attached to you. Separating from you for an extended period of time may actually lead to more ill-effects."_

That's hard to argue with. And with Eri being so young, the effects might be too damaging for her to recover from.

"Let me make a call. I gotta see if I can do something."

* * *

"Anyone else notice that Akira is a little late?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, you think anything happened to him?" Jirou added.

"Come on, you saw him yesterday. He was blasting though the quirk test. I'm sure he's fine." Kaminari stated dismissively.

"In any case, class is about to begin. Everyone! In your seats!" Iida yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We're already sitting dumbass!" Bakugo yelled back.

Visibly distraught, Iida took his seat. Moments later, Aizawa walked in, closing the door behind him

"Good Morning!" the class greeted.

"Yeah, right. Morning. Is everyone here?"

Iida raised his hand. "Actually sir, it seems Akahane..."

The door burst open suddenly, showing Akira holding on to the entrance. He seemed out of breath, as if he had been running to get here. But more surprising than his sudden arrival, was the small girl in a black hoodie and pants by his side, holding his hand.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to talk to the principal" Akira explained. "I- have a note about Eri here."

Akira walked over to Aizawa and handed him the note. The teacher spent quite a while reading it over (Nezu went into a lot of detail). During that time, Eri clung closer to Akira, as she was not comfortable with the attention she was receiving from the other students. Akira did his best to help her, holding her hand tight.

"Ok then. Grab a chair for her and take your seat. Class will begin after."

"**What?!**" The class erupted in simultaneous disbelief. Every single person had their own questions.

There was Bakugo's "Why the fuck did he bring a kid here?"

Yaorozu's "Is that allowed?"

Mina's "She's a cute one. But why is she with him?"

And Ochako's "Is she a new student? Did she skip grades?"

"Settle down now" Aizawa ordered the class. "There is a reason Akahane bought this child here. However, it is currently sensitive information. For now, just pay her no mind, and let's continue with class. Understood?"

The class murmured in agreement, while Akira pulled up a chair for Eri to sit next to him.

"Now, what we're focusing on today...

* * *

"You alright Eri?" I ask her as she quietly sits down. She sends me a small nod.

"Ok. Just sit there, and wait until class is over. Try listening, you might like something you hear."

Eri doesn't give me a response, instead deciding to sit quietly while tugging at the hoodie she's wearing. It had taken me a while earlier to find any of my old clothes in my closet that could fit her, but I did. Probably going to have to buy new clothes for her soon.

I feel a tug on my shoulder, so I turn to see who it is. It's the girl with earphones jacks in her ears. I think her name was Kyoka.

"Hey, uh, is she your sister?"

How to answer that?

"Well, no. Me and and my dad are just taking care of her for a few days. I can't say why though. Sorry."

"Pay attention kids. This is important" Aizawa says from the board. I don't even know how he noticed us talking, he never turned around.

I take out my notebook, and tear out a page. I hand it to Eri, along with a pencil.

"If you get bored, just mess around with this. See if you can draw or write anything."

She must have gotten bored pretty fast. I look away for less than a minute to check to board for what I should note down, and suddenly Eri is already drawing something. She's not even paying attention to the rest of the class. Which I guess is good for now, since it makes her more comfortable.

Hoping that she'll be fine, I focus on class.

* * *

The rest of the day is less eventful than I had initially was no freak-out from Eri, and everyone else was mostly respectful and kept a distance. Yeah, some of them had questions, but they backed off when I told them I wasn't allowed to give answers yet.

Homeroom finished pretty soon, as did all the morning classes. Then lunch came around.

"_Attention students. Will Akira Akahane please report to the principals office?_"

"Guess that's our cue. Come on Eri" I say as I grab the two lunches me and my dad had ready with one hand and hold Eri's hand with the other. "I'll catch up with you guys later" I tell the rest of 1-A.

"See you" I hear Izuku say.

As I walk away, I can hear some of them whispering. The scarab had decided earlier to keep my enhanced hearing active, in case anything came for Eri. I could hear the class talking about her.

"I don't think she's his sister. They don't look anything alike" Ochako says.

"I figured that too. But I'm curious why she's with him" Iida replies.

"Maybe they are related. I mean, they're both pretty quiet" Denki suggests.

"No, Akira seems to be the more chill type of quiet. The girl kinda looks like she's scared of everything" Mina says.

"Not everything. Just scary guys in bird masks" I think to myself as the conversation fades with distance. Me and Eri keep walking until we reach the principals office. I know on the door.

"Come in!"

We both walk inside, and I see the room is still as clean and proper as it was yesterday. Nezu, the intelligent animal, is just as clean in his suit and step as he gestures for us to sit.

"Take your seats. Go ahead and put and put your lunches down" he tells us, his gaze now focusing on Eri. "I must say young one, it is certainly a pleasure to finally meet you."

Eri offers a small nod, although she still seems nervous at just being in the room.

"It is alright child. I understand that you must have been through some traumatic experiences. It is alright if you don't feel entirely comfortable. Just know that no one in this school wants to hurt you. They only wish to help."

Eri almost smiles at that. Progress, I hope.

"Now, Mr. Akahane. Could you explain to em what happened? I did speak with the police, but I would like to hear your take."

"Not a whole lot to it, if I'm being honest" I begin. "I was just walking home, when Eri ran into me. I was helping her up when some creepy guy in a bird mask followed her out of the alley."

I see Eri tense up when I mention him. I grab her hand to help her calm down.

"The scarab didn't hold much trust for him either. That's why it suggested activating the armor and pinning him down."

"That was risky. You are only a student after all. Why not call the police? Or try to find a nearby hero?"

"I did think about doing that, but then the scarab... kinda took control of the situation."

"Too control how?"

"It figured out who the guy was, covered me in the armor, and stapled him to the wall in less than a minute. There wasn't even really a fight."

"Even so, it was a dangerous situation for you to be in. If the situation had escalated beyond that, you would be in serious trouble right now young man. As it stands now, you may eat."

"Thank you sir" I say as I unpack my and Eri's lunches. My dad had gotten us rice and pork, straight from his restaurant. Which meant it was the good sauce.

"I must say, that food looks quiet good. Is it homemade?" Nezu asked.

"Kinda. My dad bought it from his restaurant. _Red Hot Eats_. Have you heard of it?"

"I have actually. Your father owns the restaurant?"

"He does."

"I see. I'll have to visit then. Hear what your father thinks about your recent actions."

I roll my eyes as I keep eating. I turn slightly to see Eri trying to swallow her bowl in one bite.

"Woah Eri, calm down. The food won't go anywhere. You can relax" I tell her. I see her eat more slowly after that.

"Ah yes, this brings to a question I had to ask. Do you know when your hero studies class is?"

"That's my next class. Why?"

"Because I'm afraid Eri won't be able to join you."

You could scratch a record with how much the mood changed in the room.

"What?"

"I talked with the teacher for the class earlier. The entire class will be participating in an activity. One that requires your absolute focus. I'm afraid Eri will have to stay here for the remainder of the class time."

I look to Eri, and I can see the tears beginning to fall.

"_**I disagree with this tactic Akira Akahane.**_"

"Yeah. Um, is there any other to do this? I don't know if Eri can handle this yet. She's still attached" I explain making sure to hold her hand for comfort.

"I understand this. Unfortunately, sending her with you would place her in possible physical danger. The activity that you will participate in will require the students to use their quirks, and you to use the powers that the scarab grants you. Eri is unlikely to be safe around all of that."

"_**I cannot disagree with that reasoning Akira Akahane.**_"

"Do you know how long she would have to stay?"

Eri looks surprised (and maybe hurt) at my question, but I give her a safe face. I need to figure out more details.

"Normally, I would say the whole period. But I can be flexible" Nezu says. "Depending on how long it takes you to complete your task for the activity, you can come get her when you are done. I will contact the teacher to let him know. Does this work?"

I look at Eri. She looks upset at the idea, her glossy eyes fixed on the floor.

"Hey, don't worry" I do my best to comfort her. "I told you, no one here wants to hurt you. I won't be gone long. I just have to do one thing, and I'll be back. I promise."

"You do?" She looks at me with her red eyes, both in pupil and skin from the crying.

"Yeah. I swear. I'll come back as soon as I can. Besides, he knows how to help you."

_I hope_.

"I do indeed."

_Thank god_.

"I won't pressure you into anything you don't want to do. But I do have a few options for things you could yourself young lady."

"Do you have drawing?" I suggest. "Eri likes drawing, right?"

"i guess..." she silently mutters. Clearly not going to be a joyful time for her.

Eri, look I..."

**RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

"That's the bell young man. You should be moving."

Sighing, I grab my backpack and the empty lunch bowls. "I promise Eri. I will be back."

I leave to go to class.

* * *

I take my regular seat, not even caring that my feet keep tapping on the ground impatiently. Every one else does, apparently.

"You ok man? You look like someone shoved a dozen energy drinks in you?" Denki asks.

"Hey, where's the girl you were with?" Jirou chimes.

"I had to leave her with the principal. Her name's Eri, by the way."

"Now can we ask why she was with you? I need to know!" Mina begs of me.

"Need to? Really?"

"Fine, I want to know. Can I know?"

"No. I already said it, I can't talk about it. I just have to leave her with the principal during this period. Something about an activity too dangerous for her."

"Dangerous, huh?" That blonde jerk suddenly interjects, an untrustworthy grin on his face. "I like the sound of that."

"_What a shock. The guy that looks like an asshole talks like an asshole. Who would've guessed?_"

"Everyone in your seats!" Iida suddenly yells. "Class is about to begin!"

"We're already sitting" I point out. "You're the only one who's not."

"Blast!" Iida yells as he sits down. "I need to do better."

Deciding to ignore Iida's self-deprivation, I focus on the door. I wait for it to open so the teacher can start class. And hopefully end it soon.

"_Wait a minute? Who's teaching this class again?_"

"**I am here...**" A tan, super muscular man in a superhero suit steps from the door. "**Walking through the door like a normal person!**"

The class is silent for all of ten seconds. Then the eruption occurs.

"**All Might?!**"

The number one hero in Japan, the man help up as the symbol of peace, is teaching the class.

"_Did you know about this?_"

"_**Yes. Online rumors suggested this. But gazing through U.A files allowed me to confirm this.**_"

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"_**You did not ask.**_"

"R_ight._"

"**I have a very special day planned for you, young heroes**" All Might exclaims in his unmistakable baritone. "**For today, we are partiaking in... Battle Training!**"

"For real?"

_"_Hell Yeah!"

"Real fighting?"

"_**But**** first, we'll have to move from here. This class will take place in the training grounds. But before you go, you will all need to be properly dressed.**_"

All Might pressed a button, and suddenly chunks of the left wall slide out. Inside, were columns containing briefcases.

"**Your Hero Costumes. Almost all of you sent design and asked for modifications to your own costumes. They are all here, arranged by seat number. Grab them and meet me in the training ground.**"

"Wait. There's one missing All Might" Izuku said. And he was right, seat six had no case. My seat.

"**That is true. And something I meant to ask about**" All Might said, looking in my direction now. "**Young Akahane, you did not submit anything for a costume. Is there a reason for this?**"

"Oh, yeah. I got something that works as a costume. I didn't actually need to submit anything."

I hear some mummers around the class.

"Are you sure dude? U.A is known for making good costumes. " Kirishima asks me.

"Don't worry. I'm covered."

"**In that case, go and change in the locker rooms. I'll be waiting at Training Ground Beta. Dismissed!**"

* * *

All Might stood at the end of the gate, waiting for his students to arrive. Suddenly, dark silhouettes started walking towards him.

"**They say the clothes make the pros. In that case, you are all pros!**"

The entirety of class 1-A stepped through. Each of them wearing a costume best for for them. Some were meant to increase defense, others to allow more mobility. Some were incredibly colorful, while others drew little attention. Almost all of them were meant to be an extension of their wearer, and to aid them with their quirks.

But there were two in particular that caught All Might's eye.

The first was that of his successor. Izuku Midoriya was wearing a green jumpsuit. That was standard, nothing too new. But what caught attention was the mask. A mask with two massive bunny ears. Protrusions clearly meant to emulate his iconic hairstyle. Funny, as All Might hid his chuckles, but it was stil flattering.

It's why he gave the boy a thumbs up.

But the other eye catcher was very different. Akira Akahane. The boy that had come to him, Aizawa, and Nezu just a day before to explain his powers. Powers that came from a machine strapped to his back. It would also seem that he wasn't lying about the armor that he said came with it. It was red and black in color, made of a metal All Might couldn't quite identity. The armor itself seemed almost bug-like, with antenna sticking out of the shoulders and large green eyes.

Still cool though.

* * *

"Ok dude, you have to tell me. Where did you get that?" Kirishima asked me.

"It comes with my powers" I say.

"How does that work?" Izuku asks me, while I try not to focus on his bunny suit.

"You saw the weapons I can build, right?" When he nods, I continue. "This is basically the same thing. The armor is a just weapon I build around myself."

"That's incredible! What else can you do?"

"A lot" is probably the simplest answer I can give. "Let's see if this exercise makes me use any of it."

"**Wonderful costumes ladies and gentlemen! Now, on to the exercise.**"

All Might pulled out... notes? Does he know what he's doing?

"**Today, we are participating in paired battles. The purpose is for one team of heroes to fight against a team of villains. The objective will be for the hero team to steal a bomb hidden by the villains in an abandoned building (donated by the school). The villains will be responsible for protecting said bomb. The winner will be the first group to complete their objective in ten minutes.**

**And for this exercise, each person will receive a partner. And before you ask...**"

He lifts up two boxes. Each of them have balls inside them.

"**The selection will be randomized. Each pair will be determined by letter. Now, come on up and choose.**"

At the end, the teams went:

**A**\- Akira Akahane and Kyoka Jirou

**B**\- Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

**C**\- Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

**D**\- Katsuki Bakugo and Iida Tenya

**E**\- Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama

**F**\- Koji Koda and Rikido Sato

**G**\- Denki Kaminari and Toru Hagakure

**H**\- Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

**I**\- Ejirou Kirishima and Sero Hanta

**J**\- Minoru Mineta and Toru Hagakura

"**Now that all the teams are selected, it's team to set up matches!**" All Might backtracks to a wheel behind him (that I didn't even see anyone bring in). He spins it, selecting the first team. One more spin determines the opponent.

"**It is decided! The heroic Team A will face off against the villainous Team B for this first match!**"

"Looks like we're partners for this" I hear a voice behind me say. The same girl with earphone jacks, now dressed in black pants and a black jacket. "Think your little bug suit can help us win?"

I smirk at that question. "I can promise it won't hold us back, if that's what your asking."

I turn to see the competition. The Shoji guy looks cool enough. His multiple arms, I don't think will be much of a problem for me. He might have some strength, but I have blasters.

The other guy is a bit more of a concern. I didn't see much of his power yesterday, so I'm kinda in the dark about it. Then there's also his eyes. Even under his red and white bangs, I can see focused, almost dead-set eyes. Someone who doesn't seem like he will go down easily.

"_**There is no need for concern here Akira Akahane. Regardless of this Shoto Todoroki's power, we will take a victory here**_** today.**"

"Yeah. Let's win this. Quick." I don't want to keep Eri waiting too long. I already feel guilty enough just leaving her in the principals office. The sooner I go back for her, the better.

"**Team B can set themselves up inside the building. Team A will get five minutes to set up a strategy. The rest of us will go to the monitor room to observe. Understood?**"

When everyone yells in agreement, we all go to our assigned spots.

It was almost time for the scarab to let loose. At least just a little bit.

* * *

**Next chapter, mock battle. I'm going to take a bit of time with that one, want to get it as ****right**** I can. ****Let's see how Kyoka works with her partner.**

**And a little message to readers. I've decided to switch up the original mock battle idea I had. I said I was gonna have Akira fight (and obviously beat) Bakugo. But some of you expressed worry that Akira might overtake the rest of the cast, take up too much importance. I realized that I don't want this story to turn out that way, so I decided to have Akira fight someone else. **

**So yeah, let's see how Todoroki fares. I have plans for him later on, so this will serve as good set up. I'm looking forward to writing the battle.**

**That oughta be fun.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was uncomfortable leaving the chapter at only half-length. I just found that to be unacceptable. So I decided to re-upload it at a proper length and to finish off the Mock battle in one fell swoop.**

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Blue Beetle, or any related DC Characters. They are properties of their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Test II**

"So how do we do this?" I ask both parties I am working with.

"We don't really know their quirks, so planning might not be so easy," Kyoka says.

"_**Scanning,**_" the scarab tells me. I know where this is going. "_**Scan complete. The Shoto Todoroki possesses the dual powers of cryokinesis and pyrokinesis. The Mezo Shoji possesses the ability to alter his tentacle-like limbs into different forms. I would place the Todoroki at a higher threat level.**_"

"Ok. So I'm going to guess that Todoroki is probably the strongest of the two."

"Based on what?" Kyoka asks me.

"He's one of the students that got in through recommendations. Meaning that whatever quirk he has, it has to be a powerful one."

"I guess that makes sense. Any ideas then?"

"_Scarab?_"

"_**Analyzing. Suggested tactic: Focus energies on the Todoroki. He is the stronger opponent, and he must be taken care of first. Allow the Jirou to deal with the Shoji.**_"

That seemed like a solid idea. With one potential downside? What exactly is Jirou's quirk?

"Probably should have asked this sooner, but what's your quirk again?"

"Oh, right. Well, my earphone jacks let me hear from long distances. Makes it hard to sneak up on me" Kyoka begins explaining. "I also have these amplifiers in my boots. They let me amplify my heartbeat into an attack."

"That's... cool, actually. Anything else?"

"_I will supply a list."_

"Plasma blasters, restraint staples, maces, a real-time info feed in my helmet, and thermal lasers. Along with other stuff, which I'm still figuring out."

Kyoka's eyes are basically bulging from her face. "You have all of that?! How does that work?"

"It's the armor. It's can transform itself into anything I need. The stuff I listed is just what I know about right now."

"Wow. Really? You really hit the quirk jackpot, didn't you?"

That kinda stung. "Y-Yeah. I guess I did. Anyway, how do you want to do this?"

Kyoka's face becomes contemplative. "Well, based on what you just told me, you have a pretty good shot at beating both of them. Maybe if you can distract them, I could sneak around and get the bomb."

"**_The tactic is sound. Suggesting it's implementation._**"

"That works with me. So just stay behind me until we see them. After that, get to the bomb without being caught.

"Cool. Let's wait for the test to start. Then we can get moving."

* * *

"The exercise is starting soon. We should come up with a plan."

Shoji took a position in front of the bomb. If needed, he would stretch out his tentacles to cover it. He just needed to know what his partner intended to do.

"The test will start soon" the enigmatic Todoroki stated as he walked in front of the fake bomb. He held and impassive face as he took in his surroundings, and found the best spot to stand. "Once the test starts, just stick close to the bomb. This won't take long."

Shoji's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Akahane seemed pretty powerful yesterday. He might not be so easy to keep down."

Todoroki didn't even bother turning around. "Don't worry. My quirk will make sure no one comes near the bomb. This test is as good as passed."

* * *

In the monitor room, All Might and the rest of Class 1-A stood to wait. They kept an eye on the monitors, watching as both teams prepared themselves.

"It looks like Akahane and Jirou have a plan in place," Asui said.

"You really think they need one? I almost think Akahane could win this on his own" Kirishima stated.

"I have my doubts. If I recall correctly, Todoroki did get in through recommendations" Yaoyorozu chimed in.

"They are both so powerful. I wonder who'll come out on top" Ochako wondered.

Unbeknownst to the students, All Might had a similar question on his mind.

"_Young Akahane stated to us that the scarab claimed to be a be to form any sort of weapon it needed. Just how powerful does that make him?_"

With time now nearing its end, it was almost time to find out.

3...

2...

1...

"**The test is now commencing! Hero Team, Move In!**"

* * *

"Guess that's our cue," I say as I morph my hand into the sonic cannon.

"Yeah, let's go," Jirou agrees.

* * *

"The test has started," Todoroki says as he takes in a breath.

"Do you have a plan?" Shoji asks his partner.

"Just one."

Todoroki plants his right foot on the ground.

* * *

"_**Step Back! Danger!**_"

I immediately pull my arm back before I can grab the door.

"Wait..."

"What is it?" Kyoka asks me.

We get our answer a mere three seconds later. That's when ice sprouted all over the door, freezing it shut. The ice then spread across the walls. It reached the windows.

Within seconds, the whole building looked like ground zero for the new ice age.

"That's... new."

I turn to see Kyoka completely slack-jawed. Literally, her jaw looks like it might sink through the ground if it hangs any power.

"You good?" I ask her.

She turns to me. "Am I good?! How am I supposed to be _good_ with _that_?"

I smirk. "You're not about to give up now are you?"

She shoots me an incredulous look. "How are supposed to win? Don't you think it's over?"

"Well..."

"_Activating thermal blaster."_

A laser pointer device materialized on the back of my wrist. I activated it, shooting a wide laser at all the ice I could aim it at. The two antennae on my shoulders convert into lasers as well, going for even more ice. It all starts melting in seconds.

"I think we still got a shot," I say as I open up the door. "Ladies first."

Kyoka grins at this. "Cool," she says as she walks in.

"_Don't worry Eri, I'll get back as soon as I can."_

* * *

"The test hasn't been called off," Todoroki said with a frown. But why? The entire building was frozen solid. There was no possible way the test should be able to continue.

"That is strange," Shoji said with a frown through his mask. "Give me a second."

Shoji morphed his tentacles into abnormally large ears and focused them outside the door. "They are walking inside."

"How?" Todoroki asked. The ice should have made that impossible.

"I don't know. But I do hear this... sound. It's kinda like buzzing" he added with a confused face. "I can also hear the ice. It's melting."

"_Melting? Does one of them have a heat quirk? No, wait,_" Todoroki thought as his mind drifted back to the previous day. During the quirk assessment test. He honestly had not paid much attention to the other students. He didn't intend to interact with any of them. But he did remember a few of their quirks. Bakugo had explosions. Yaurozu had a creation quirk. Tenya had leg engines.

His current opponents were Jirou and Akahane. Jirou's quirk was her earphones jacks. They let her mess with sound if he recalled correctly.

But Akahane? What was his quirk again? He remembered a few of the other students going up to him about how cool it was. Didn't it have something to do with machines? What were the specifics?

"They're getting closer. And the ice doesn't seem to be slowing them down at all. What should we do Todoroki?"

What should they do? If the could get past the ice that easily, then they would be more dangerous than Todoroki had initially anticipated.

"Do you know any close-quarters combat?"

The question threw Shoji for a loop, but he answered.

"Yes. I have combat training."

"Do you think you can take them?"

Shoji hesitated before answering. "I... possibly. I don't know the details of their quirks. But I may be able to ensnare them with the element of surprise."

"Alright. You go capture them. I'll stay here to protect the bomb."

Shoji had immediate concerns. "But doing that will leave you defenseless! They can get past the ice, so your quirk alone won't stop whoever broke the frost."

"That's why I think you should go after them," Todoroki said. "Your quirk seems well built for capture. If you can grab them, then this is over. If not, I have a plan to stop them from getting to the bomb."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

Shoji had doubts. Massive doubts. But he didn't have any alternative plans.

"Alright. Do you what you have to do."

Shoji made his way to the door, careful to shut it closed behind him.

"Don't worry. I will," Todoroki said as frost began emanating from his right side, and the ice covering his left grew colder and thicker.

He lifted his right foot and slammed it on the floor.

* * *

"They're splitting up?" Mina asked from the monitor room.

"I mean, it kinda makes sense. Shoji is a pretty tough guy, so sending him to hold the other back is a solid idea. And Todoroki's ice would make a pretty decent defense," Kirishima responded.

"Maybe. But wouldn't sticking together be a better option? Wouldn't they be stronger that way?" Uraraka chimes in.

"Doubtful," Yaorozu suddenly interjects. "From what I've seen, Todoroki's quirk is very powerful, and it covers a large area. Shoji's quirk seems more suited towards rescues and close quarters. The could possibly get in each other's way."

"So splitting up is a good idea. Let them both work to their strengths" Midoriya realized. "What about Akahane and Jirou? They seem to be doing fine?"

"That's probably more Akahane. I mean, the dude has lasers too! That's so manly!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"It is impressive. But I wonder if there's a limit to what sort of machines he can create" Tsuyu, a student in green voiced aloud.

In front of the entire class, All Might was pleased by what he heard. His students were being observant and analytical. Just as any hero should strive to be.

And as for the exercise itself, he was interested in what was to come. Shoji and Kyoka had useful quirks, and it would be interesting to see how they will choose to employ them.

But Todoroki and Akahane were powerhouses. And if he was to be the best teacher he could be, he would need to know what he was truly working with.

"_Come now young heroes. Show me what you've got!_"

* * *

"It's a little quieter than I was expecting," I hear Kyoka say behind me. The two of us keep walking through halls, even with all the ice cracking and liquifying around me. The scarab lets me hear what I need to hear.

"I don't think they were expecting anyone to come inside after the whole building was turned into a popsicle. They might not even know we're inside yet."

"How long do you that'll last?"

I open my mouth to answer when my Khaji interrupts me.

"**_Enemy inbound. Estimated arrival time: Fifteen seconds._**"

"Someone's coming. Armor's telling me. Don't ask," I quickly say as I deactivate my lasers and pull myself and Kyoka into a room. We stand behind a column.

The both of us wait behind that column for fifteen seconds (_shut up Khaji_) when one of our opponents. It's Shoji, with his six limbs ready.

"Do you have a plan for this?" Kyoka asks me.

"_**I will once again suggest the earlier tactic. Allow this Kyoka Jirou to fight the Mezo Shoji. Focus our efforts on battling the Shoto Todoroki.**_"

"_You sure that's a good idea?_"

"_**Yes. The Jirou can defeat the Shoji, so long as she follows the tactic of...**_"

"I do have one idea. You may not like it though."

"Dude, I'm already annoyed by the cold. Lay it on me."

"Ok," I say as I reach into my back and pull a device from my scarab. It's a small beetle shaped disk, red and metallic in composition. "Here's what we do."

* * *

"They should be close," Shoji thinks as he walks inside a room. His tentacles had formed ears that directed him to footsteps. Steps that had led inside this room.

He walked around the room, waiting for the moment where he could catch them. All he needed...

"Hey man. How you doing?"

Shoji shot to his left, now seeing Akahane in his red armor. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. Is that why you decided to surrender? Just to go outside?"

"Who said I was surrendering?" Akahane asked with a grin. A shit-eating grin. "Now!"

More footsteps appeared behind Shoji, who had been distracted talking to Akahane. He turned around in time to see Jirou throw something at him. Something small and red.

Shoji moved to grab it, but then the thing suddenly shattered. And blinded him.

* * *

"_Didn't you say that was a smoke bomb?_"

"_**Incorrect. I informed you that the device would temporarily blind the Mezo Shoji.**_"

"So you gave me a flash bomb?"

"_**Affirmative.**_"

...

"_How long will it last?_"

"**_Less than a standard minute. I was unable to synthesize a stronger one in the limited time we had._**"

"_That's fine. Keep it like this._"

I rush to Kyoka as soon as I can.

"You think you can do this?"

"Yeah. Leave Shoji to me. You deal with Todoroki and get the bomb."

I nod and burst through the door.

"Give me some thrust Khaji."

My wings and thrusters materialize on my back. I blast through the halls and up the stairs. I'll get to that bomb in no time. Eri won't have to wait much longer.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the room. Flying around the building did have its advantages. So did the thermal guidance system Khaji built into the visor. All I had to do was ask where the coldest spot in the building is.

It led me to what is (according to the building schematics Khaji accessed) the largest room. Perfect spot to hold a fake bomb.

"Any suggestions?"

"Keep the thermal blaster active. Whatever the Shoto Todoriko throws at you, I have a countermeasure prepared."

"Cool."

I blast the door open.

* * *

Shoto Todoroki was slightly irked. When the test had started, he had intended to finish it quickly and move on. Prolonging his victory would only be a waste of time.

But instead of an immediate victory, he had to exert his ice throughout his power more than he had intended. Not only that, but he was forced to send his partner out to deal with the enemy. If he failed, that meant that Todoroki would have to deal with the test by himself. He didn't doubt that he could, but it wasn't what he was hoping for.

But that didn't matter. He was _bred_ to be a powerful hero. No matter what machines Akahane could create, he would freeze them all. He wouldn't rely on _his_ power. All he needed...

***Boom***

"Sup?"

* * *

"Oh, Man! This is about to get good!" Kirishima yelled, smashing his two hardened fists together.

"Indeed! This will truly be a showdown between our strongest classmates" Ilda added.

In the background, Bakugo growled at the words "strongest classmates".

"OH! This is too exciting. How is this going to turn out?" Mina screamed.

"We could just watch and wait," Tsuyu said.

"HAHA! Indeed young Asui!" All Might boomed. "But remember students. Akahane and Todoroki are not the only students taking this test."

At the reminder, all eyes turned to Jirou and Shoji.

* * *

"What was that? Some sort of flash bomb?" Shoji wonders aloud as he rubs his eyes. When he opened them, he saw... no one. Did Akahane leave? What about Jirou? She was with him, he heard her.

But what if she was still here?

Keeping his open, Shoji transformed his tentacles into giant ears. If Jirou was here, then he would...

"_Got you._"

Jirou suddenly appeared from behind a column in the room. Shoji was going to charge her when she jammed her earphone jacks into her boots.

Shoji still has his ears constructed.

Jirou boots shot out a blast of concentrated sound. And because Shoji's hearing was heightened, it hurt. _A lot_.

"AAAAAGGHHH!"

Shoji doubles over from the pain coursing through him. His giant ears were tingling from the vibrations attacking them.

"Now's my chance!" Kyoka's shouted as she rushed at Shoji. Being too disoriented to stand properly stand, let alone fight, Shoji was unable to stop Jirou from wrapping his head in the capture tape.

"**Endo Shoji has been captured! Villain Team loses a member!**"

"I lost" Shoji muttered.

"Don't take it personally. I wouldn't have even tried to fight you without Akira's plan."

Shoji smiles at her words, if briefly. "I suppose all that's left is to wait for whoever wins the next round."

"Oh yeah. I wonder how Akahane's doing."

* * *

"So how do we do this? You attack first? Do I?"

Todoroki didn't bother answering me. He just stomped his foot and shot a large amount of ice at me.

"Rude. But ok." I respond by forming my sonic cannon and shooting at the ice. It starts breaking all of it back immediately. Unfortunately, it's also strong enough to smack Todoroki back. He ends up getting shot to the wall.

"Woah! Sorry about that man. Had this thing calibrated to high."

"_**Seems fine to me**."_

"_Shut up Khaji._"

Todoroki quickly stands back up. "Don't think this is going to be easy."

"I didn't..."

He stomps his foot again. This time, he erects a wall of ice between me and him, keeping the bomb on his side.

"Again. Rude." I turn my right hand into the thermal blaster. I aim towards the ceiling, making the ice begin to crumble from above. It doesn't take long for the wall to melt to the floor.

"Anything else?"

Gritting his teeth, Todoroki stomps his foot. _Again_. This time, he creates a ledge of ice the ends directly above me. Todoroki jumps on the ledge and slides over it.

"_**His intention seems to be to take a position above and strike from a vantage point. A viable plan.**_"

"_Got a solution?"_

_"__**A simple one. Wait until he is in position.**_"

Todoroki takes his place on the edge of his ledge, before proceeding to cover his right arm in frost. "It's time to end this" he declares.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing." I shift my blaster into the stapler, before quickly aiming and shooting one at his left arm. With a look of surprise, he is stapled to the ceiling. Three mores shots ensure that his entire body is trapped there.

"Not really the capture tape, but it'll do for now. Just stay there while I get the bomb, ok?"

Getting my wings and jetpack ready, I rocket myself towards the fake explosive.

"No. I can't lose. I won't!"

Todoroki uses his ice to freeze the staples. Once they get cold enough, he is able to break them easily. To keep himself from falling to the floor form the ceiling, he creates another ice slide. This one is directed at me. He wants to catch me before I get to the bomb. Maybe he could freeze my machines if he touches me. maybe he could find a way to capture me.

But of course, he isn't fast enough to get me when I'm literally flying away. And the bomb wasn't even that far, so he didn't stand a chance at that point. I'm already touching the bomb before he can even send a chill my way.

"**The bomb has been captured by Young Akahane. The Hero Team Wins!**"

"Yeah. I know." I let go of the bomb and lean on it. I should probably find Jirou and make sure she's fine. After that, I need to...

"I lost."

I turn to see Todoroki... having an existential crisis? Honestly, with the way his eyes are bulging, he actually might be. Has he never lost before?

"Hey. You ok man?"

He doesn't answer me. He just gives me a look before turning away.

"Hey, Akira!" I hear Jirou shout. She appears at the door seconds later. "I heard you won. How'd it...?"

She interrupted by Todoroki pushing his way past, pushing her back with his elbow.

"Rude!" She shouts after him, before turning back to me. "I'm guessing he's not taking the loss well?"

"Looks like it," I tell her. "Kinda debating whether or not I should be concerned right now."

"I wouldn't worry about. We're here to learn how to be heroes. Losing is part of learning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're probably right" I agree. Besides, there's no use getting worked up about it. I have something else to worry about.

"Let's head back to the monitor room. They're probably waiting for us."

* * *

"Holy Shit! That was awesome! So manly!" Kirishima yelled, unable to get over the fight.

"I know! I thought for sure the villain team would win after that ice show. I didn't know Akahane had that many weapons." Mina agreed.

"A laser, a weaponized, an instant capture machine, wings. And then there's all the stuff he used on the test yesterday. How many weapons does he have?" Ochako asked out loud.

"He didn't say. But judging based on what we've seen, its safe to assume a lot." Midoriya observed.

"Perhaps we should ask him once they return?" Ilda suggests.

"That's a good idea."

Not even a minute after they say that, both teams walk in.

* * *

"Woah, Woah! One question at a time. Come on!" I didn't really expect to deal with a bombardment of questions when I cam back to the monitor room. But apparently, that's my life now.

"Sorry about that man! But your fight was awesome!" Kirishima says.

"I mean... I guess."

"I have a question! Akahane, could you please explain your quirk? I am having trouble understanding its limits" Ilda asks.

"Yeah. A lot of us are, actually" Ochako adds.

"Limits? I mean, I guess I'm the limit," I say, trying to explain. Based on the confused looks, I'm not doing a good job. "What I mean is, I do have a lot of weapons, and the armor is strong, but they don't work if I slip up. Oh yeah, speaking of the armor..."

I give the mental order, and the entire armor undoes itself and folds into my back.

"You can do that too? Wait, where did the armor go?" Midoriya asks, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Um, yeah. All my tech come out of my back. The thing is-"

"**Now now. I'm sure we all have questions for Young Akahane. But remember, there are still more tests to take care of.**"

When All Might finishes giving his reminder, the entire class turns to him.

"**Now then. The first Mock Battle test is over. It is time for review.**"

"Actually, All Might sir," I say, raising my hand to get his attention. "I'm not sure if Nezu told you this, but I'm supposed to pick up Eri once my part of the test was over."

"**He did indeed inform me!**" All Might booms. "**However, wouldn't you prefer to hear your peer's assessments first?**"

"Is it alright if I just ask about it when I come back? I promised Eri I'd get her back as soon as possible."

All Might grinned at that. "**I suppose I don't want to make you break your promise. Go ahead and get her. But hurry back.**"

"I will. Thanks All Might!"

I nod to Kyoka on the way and rush towards the door to get to the principal's office. I don't stop to look at anyone else. Otherwise, I might have noticed Todoroki and that Bakugo kid glaring at me.

I do, however, hear All Might shout, "**Next teams, get ready! Team C as the heroes, and D as the villains!**"

* * *

**So here is the full fight (if it can be called that). I did enjoy writing it.**

**One concern I had when I was staring this story is that this story would come across as a power fantasy. Originally, this fight was going to be more difficult for Akira, but then I realized that I couldn't justify it. The guy has an alien war machine on his back. There's no way he would lose to a guy who only has ice (because he refuses to use his fire). But I promise, things will get harder for Akira later down the line**

**Anyway, the USJ attack will be happening soon enough after that. I'm going to have some fun with that. But that probably won't be until two chapters from now. The next one will slow down a bit.**

**By the way, if anyone wants to do any fanart, all I ask for is a way to see it.**

**Go ahead and leave reviews, and I will see you all next time. **

**Bye!**


	8. Announcement

**I'm sorry to say this, but I decided to put this story on Hiatus. It's not because I don't enjoy it or its not fun to write anymore. It is. I've just not been able to do so consistently anymore. So I'm going to be taking a break from writing it until I can figure out what I want to do with this story.**

**Keep in mind, even if I abandon the story, I will not be abandoning the character. I have grown rather attached to Akira, so I could easily decide to write a new anime crossover with him starring in it. Or I could decide to simply redo this story and fix a few errors I noticed. **

**But just so you guys don't think I'm a complete asshole, here is what I had written for an eighth chapter. **

* * *

Kai Chisaki was _livid_. Even if his face didn't show it.

He had worked so hard to get to this point. Putting the old man in a coma, using the girl's quirk, and building up his organization. All of it just went to waste.

All because Kurono couldn't watch over one worthless brat.

Instead, he lost her to some wannabe hero in a bug suit. He wouldn't believe it if one of his people hadn't stolen the footage. Some kid (a U.A student from the looks of it) managed to beat Kurono. In less than ten seconds. It was concerning, but also enlightening. It informed him that Kurono was too weak to bother with any longer.

And also, that U.A. was producing stronger heroes. He would need to be more cautious to prevent more run-ins with them in the future.

But there was also the matter of payback. This kid wasn't about to get off scot-free.

"Come inside Mimic."

At the mention of the name, a small creature in black clothes and a bird mask walk through the door to the office.

"What is it Chasaki?"

"The footage we managed to steal from the scene. I want it put on the dark web. If this student thinks he can just mess with our business and gets away with it, he is sorely mistaken. Get our tech people on it now."

"Got it, boss," Mimic said before quickly exiting. He wasn't going to waste time when he got an order.

Now alone, Chisaki continued to watch the video. He would admit that the kid's quirk was pretty impressive. He had honestly never seen anything like it.

But that wasn't going to stop him from getting back at him. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**U.A**

Knowing where the office was made it easier to find.

It didn't prepare me to get tackled in my stomach the moment I walk inside.

"Woah! Eri, you ok?"

* * *

**Outside the Sol System**

"Is there honestly nothing to catch my attention?"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"I know that. But the fact remains that not all of them were destroyed. The possibility that a new host was found is still..."

An interruption occurred when the main monitor suddenly lit up. Intrigued, he pressed a button to view the notification.

"Interesting."

The video showed a young, ape-descended species member materialize a red and black armor to win a confrontation with another of his kind.

"What planet is this one?"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Really? I thought that planet was doomed to its isolation. How did a scarab arrive there?"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Perhaps. In any case, it seems our new brother..."

The figure stepped out of the shadow, revealing black, bug-themed armor.

"Is in need of initiation."

* * *

**This chapter would have been more of a cooldown than anything else, with some set-up as well. If I ever do come back to this story, this will be the first thing I flesh out. **

**I'm sorry for everyone that's disappointed, I just can't see myself writing any more chapters for a while. But I promise, the character of Scarlet Scarab will still be around. I like the idea too much to just abandon. Soo you might see Akira again in the future. **

**Let me know what you guys think down in the reviews. See you all next time, whenever that is.**

**Bye!**


	9. Update and News

**Hey everybody. I have some news.**

**Let's get the bad news out of the way first. I have decided that I am no longer going to update this story. The reason for that being that the story isn't turning out the way I hoped it would. There are certain things I wanted to see happen that I can't think I can do. The reason for that is simple.**

**I realize now that having Akira attend U.A. was actually counterproductive to what I wanted. When I introduced him, I had intended for him to be a person who is immune to the hero-worship that plagues the world of My Hero. He would be the straight man that would call bullshit on bullshit. He's less inclined to forgive people or let them get away with things just because they're heroes. Not because he's an ass or anything like that. He's just disillusioned. **

**Instead, because I want to copy some of the same narratives as other MHA stories I read, I decided to put him U.A. The only reason I gave is that he's in it for the money and freedom. Which, now that I think about it, are pretty shallow reasons. And it actually goes against what I wanted, even if I didn't know it at the time.**

**Having realized this, I can't continue writing Scarlet Scarab the way I have been. **

**Don't despair though, there is good news. I've decided to remake the story. It's not going to just be a rewrite, I intend to change the plot quite a bit. The changes will be evident in the first chapter and will continue until the end. It will not be the same story I was trying to write. It will be something that I think will be more appropriate. **

**It should come out soon. **

**Until then, I have decided to open up the plot that I originally had for adoption. If anyone wants to write a story about a Scarab Warrior attending U.A, or where Izuku gets a scarab, for right ahead. I don't own any rights to these ideas, so there are open. I know Fire Slash is writing a story where Izuku is Blue Beetle, so you guys can check that out. But anyone who wants to make their own story with this premise is welcome to. **

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and I will see you all next time. **

**Bye!**


End file.
